Falling into Darkess
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Ten years ago, Kendall Knight's father died in a plane crash. Since then, Kendall vowed not to let him be 'replaced.' But what will he do when his mother starts getting close to someone? Is there something his mother's boyfriend is hiding?
1. Prologue

**I have millions of Fanfictions going on now, but I seriously was going to die if I didn't start writing this before school started;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; I do however own certain characters that will me mentioned later. **

Prologue 

Harsh winds stormed by, howling as they past while powerful rain came forcefully down. Six year old Kendall Knight starred out at the dark Minnesota sky, begging silently for his father to home safely (a few minutes ago his mother had put his baby sister Katie to sleep so he could be alone.) Derek Knight had left one week ago on a 'Business trip' (as his mother had told him) with Aunt Morgan. But, his father most solemnly promised to return.

Kendall hadn't wanted his father to go away, even if it was only temporary. But to a six year old, one week was almost like one year! He missed how his father would always turn something sad into happy, or how he would change a boring thing into an exciting thing. But what Kendall liked most about his dad was that before he went to sleep, he would sing to him. Sing a song to him until he fell asleep. Now, some other kid may think its some normal lullaby but Kendall knew secretly that they weren't normal lullabies. They were magic song-a-byes that kept away nightmares and made your good dreams come.

Kendall jumped at the sound of . He bounded over to her, eyes wide, "Well? What the news say? Are the planes gonna make it? To Kendall's surprise, his mother began to cry. First it came slowly then she was bawling. He backed away slightly, "Mommy? Is daddy comin'?" His mother stopped for a moment, kneeling down to reach his height. For the first time, Kendall noticed his mom was holding the phone.

"Kendall…sweetie that was Aunt Morgan on the phone."

His bright green eyes widened, "Does she know when daddy comes?"She wrapped her arms around him.

"She called from the hospital, and…She said the plane crashed."

Kendall remembered his dad telling him the hospital was where the very, very sick or hurt went. "Why she there? Is daddy with her?"

She shook her head, "No…Kendall baby, he died in the crash."

Then his whole world seemed to freeze around him. Kendall also recalled his dad explaining death when his grandma had died of sickness. He said, "'Kendall, things don't last forever, sometimes things can happen or a person or animal gets to old and they die."'Right then and there he wanted to wail aloud. How could this happen? His dad promised!

"N-no. He whimpered in a small voice, "Daddy can't be dead! He promised!"

"Kendall," His mom tried; but Kendall stepped back eyes watering, he took off towards the door. He thrust it open and ran as fast as he could. Kendall thought he heard his mother call out but he ignored it. The rain stung his skin but it was nothing compared to how red from tears his eyes were. Kendall took a sharp turn right at the curb, slipping he fell into a huge puddle. Not caring much now, he lay there crying his little heart out.

**The next day**

Kindergarten is fun right? Especially the playground right? But it wasn't. At least for Kendall it wasn't. His mother had quickly found him after he fled. So, now he sat on a wet green bench starring out at his friends as they laughed, chased each other, and occasionally slipped and fell flat on there faces.

"Kendall? You okay?" One of his best friends, Carlos Garcia asked; then added, "I know what happen to your daddy."

Kendall didn't even want his friends' comfort right now. "I don't wanna talk about!" With that, he ran from them. He decided to hide directly under one of the slides where he would be unfound. Kendall blinked up at the shadows of little feet creeping above him (The teachers had told them to be carful.) All he wanted right now was to see his father.

"Hi Kendall. Kendall's third friend James Diamond exclaimed, "If you want my dad can hang with you some time, sound good?"

Kendall's mixed sadness and anger bubbled up right there and he socked James in the nose crying out, "I don't want your stupid dad, I want mine!"James gave a sniff before covering his nose with both hands; he ran over towards their teacher. _So what if he tells…_ Kendall thought hardly.

"Kendall, we need to talk. He looked up to see his teacher Mrs. Burk. Her blue eyes weren't mad, just worried. She took him back to the green bench (James and Carlos were long gone) and sat him down, "why'd you punch James? Isn't he one of your best friends?"

"He want me to hang with his dad," He murmured trying not look away from the muddy ground.

"Kendall…I understand; I'll call your mom okay?"

He just nodded. At least he'd be going home. Away from Carlos's questions and more happily; away from James's offer. When his mother arrived, Kendall ran into her arms. He didn't want to go back to kindergarten for a while.

**That night**

After all the bathroom priorities, Kendall gratefully climbed into bed.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard right now but I promise it'll be okay."Before turning out the light, she gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Inside Kendall knew it wasn't the same as a song-a-by though. When she had closed the door, he let all of his tears come pouring out. He cried until sleep came. Kendall right then made a inside promise. That was to never let anyone replace his dad. Suddenly satisfied with himself, he let sleep take him into a dream of nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this is before Logan moved there; so just clearing that up :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Thunder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs, only the plot and certain characters.**

Thunder

16 year old Kendall Knight starred out the window; watching the rain fall heavily down…Just like it had ten years ago. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't bother turning around, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone today.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" Logan asked in a concerned voice. He turned around to face his friend, a small sigh escaping.

"Yes…Kendall hesitated before adding in a quieter ton, "I will be." He rose to his feet and started to head off in the direction of his room. Logan's unsure gaze followed him until he was no longer visible. After he had closed the door behind him, Kendall instantly felt small tears drip down his cheek. This was probably his least favorite day of the year. The rain didn't help at all; it just reminded him more of what happened that day. This was the kind of day where you wanted nothing to do with what was going on and you just wanted to be alone.

Kendall walked over to the bottom bunk and fell backwards on to it. A song that he had heard play in Roque Records suddenly came to him and since there wasn't else he felt like doing he started to sing it…

_Today is a winding road _

_That's taking me to place that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I tried_

Kendall slowly began to sit up.

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation _

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_Gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice_

_Was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes_

_Are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring_

_On the rain_

_Bring on the thunder_

Now getting a little more into the song, Kendall stood up.

_Today is a winding road _

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a mussel and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breath _

_Gotta find a way out _

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice_

_Was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes_

_Are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring_

_On the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road _

_That's taking me to place that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

_Your voice_

_Was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes_

_Are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your voice_

_Was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder _

_So bring_

_On the rain_

_Oh baby bring_

_On the pain_

_And listen to the thunder…_

After he was done, Kendall decided he did want to talk to someone…Maybe Logan was still inside the apartment. He opened the door of his room and stepped out. Kendall caught sight of someone as he walked into the living room; it wasn't Logan though. As he got a little closer, he realized it was James; who must have heard him, because he turned to face Kendall.

"Oh, hi! Is there something up? You look as if you just got out of bed," James quoted, examining his friend.

"Thanks James, I can really count on you to tell me how I look. Kendall exclaimed, softly whacking James o the back of the head. "Uh…Do you know where Logan went?"

He shrugged, "Probably in Camille's apartment, He let a small laugh out, "He's in the lobby."

"Thanks," Kendall began to head towards the door.

"Wait!" James called.

"What?"

"Don't you want to change first?"

For the first time Kendall realized that he wasn't dressed. _That would have been embarrassing! _"Thanks…Again," He said before heading back to his room.

**So yeah, I want to update this as much as I can before school starts ;D Remember to R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2: It Ends Tonight

**I just wanna first say, the reason Kendall is deciding to talk to Logan over Jo, or James isn't because of Kogan (I hate boy/boy couples.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs, only certain characters.**

It Ends Tonight 

Logan starred outside with a sigh, still feeling unsettled about how Kendall had acted. Logan remembered very clearly that this was the same day of Kendall's father's death. _I hope he'll be okay…_

"Uh…Logan?"

He jumped slightly at the sound of Kendall's voice. "Oh! Kendall. He hesitated before adding, "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Yes; I mean I needed to talk to someone and I guess Carlos and James wouldn't understand."

Logan took a moment to think about that. _I suppose Carlos is to hyper to get it, and James is too…James is too James. _"What about Jo?"

Kendall shrugged as he sat across from him, "She wouldn't get it the way you could."

_He means Jo never knew what happened…_ "This is about you father isn't it?"

Kendall starred down as he answered, "I've always hated this day…Sometimes I wish May, 15th **(And yes, that's the day his dad died…I chose it at random) **didn't count as a day."

Inside Logan felt a stab of pain for his friend that hit close to home. "I understand how you feel…He murmured, "And I understand in a way that not many people would. His gaze slid away from Kendall and up to a wall clock by the front desk. The time was 9:35. It suddenly hit him, "Uh oh!"

Kendall looked up, "What."

Logan rose to his feet, "Gustavo wanted us at the studio at 9:40 sharp, and its 9:35…9:36 now!" He instantly regretted being so inconsiderate. Kendall glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay; I'll go get James and Carlos," He finally sighed; walking over to the elevator.

"Wait! Logan called, quickly getting to Kendall's side, "I'm sor-"

"It's okay, you didn't mean it," He cut Logan's apology off. But inside he knew Kendall was burned. He chose to talk to him over his mother, Jo, James, and Carlos, and he went and basically ignored him. _What kind of friend am I? _Logan watched silently as Kendall stepped into the elevator and closed the doors.

*****At the studio*****

"Alright! Gustavo exclaimed into the microphone, "It Ends Tonight, from the top!"Despite the misery that Kendall was in, he managed to hide it from everyone except for Logan, who knew what was going on. Kendall took a deep breath then let it out.

Kendall: _Your subtleties _

_ They strangle me_

_ I can't explain myself at all_

_ And all the wants_

_ And all the needs_

_ All I don't want to need at all_

James: _The walls start breathing_

Carlos: _My minds unweaving_

Logan: _Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

Kendall: _A weight is lifted_

_ On this evening_

_ I give the final blow_

James: _When darkness turns to light_

_ It ends tonight_

_ It ends tonight_

Carlos: _A falling star_

_ Least I fall alone_

Logan: _I can't explain_

_ What you can't explain_

Kendall: _You're finding things_

_ That you didn't know_

_ I look at you with such disdain _

Logan: _The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

James/Carlos: _A weight is lifted_

_ On this evening_

_ I give the final blow_

Kendall/Logan: _When darkness turns to light_

_ It ends tonight_

_ It ends tonight_

Kendall: _Just a little insight _

_ Won't make this right _

All: _It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

Kendall: _It ends tonight_

_ Now I'm on my own side_

Kendall/James: _It's better than being on your side_

Kendall/Carlos: _It's my fault when you're blind_

_ Its better that I see it through your eyes_

Logan: _All these thoughts locked inside_

_ Now you're the first to know_

Kendall: _When darkness turns to light_

_ It ends tonight_

_ It ends tonight_

_ Just a little insight _

_ Won't make this right _

_ It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends_

All: _When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_ Just a little insight _

_ Won't make this right _

_ It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

"Good job guys," Gustavo and Kelly praised in unison. Kendall shot them a smile, but the second they walked out of the room, he darted towards the supply closet door and slammed it shut.

"Kendall! Come out of there!" Logan begged, trying to open the door; but Kendall had locked it.

"Is Freight Train gonna have to get you out of there!" James tried.

Kendall ignored their calls and pleads for him to reappear, but he just stood back against the door; with a million thoughts echoing in his mind.

**Okay, some time during the year I am going to make a story for Logan, James, and Carlos ;D And Logan's story involves the part in the chapter when he says:** **"I understand how you feel…He murmured, "And I understand in a way that not many people would." But that's the only hint I'm giving you ^o^**


	4. Chapter 3: Lean On Me

**So, I'm going to make these chapters longer from now on! Oh yes, and I will not reveal anything else about the Logan, James, or Carlos story yet. Alright, now that that's said and done…enjoy the chapter **

Lean on Me

After they finally got Kendall to come out, Gustavo and Kelly decided it would be best if they all took a day off. Kendall felt like collapsing back onto his bed where he could be alone. He quickly opened the apartment door with Logan, Carlos, and James closely behind.

"Hey mom we're back early…Kendall trailed off when he noticed his mother was on the couch with someone else, "Uh, mom?"

She got to her feet, while the man next to her still remained sitting. "Boys, I'd like you to meet John Wright…She hesitated before adding, "My new boyfriend." The four boys exchanged uneasy looks. When John got up, Kendall examined him. He looked to be as tall as James; he had dark hair like Logan's, and dark green eyes.

"Hello. Wright held his hand out to Kendall, "You must be Kendall right?"

Sudden pain and anger bubbled up inside him. Without a word, he ran towards his room and slammed the door shut. His breathing was hard and fast as he stood once again behind another locked door.

"Kendall? Is that you?" A small voice asked.

At the sound of this, Kendall immediately held back his tears. "Katie? Katie come out; I now you're in here now you know?"

He caught sight of his sister wriggling out from under his bed. "Did you see that weird man with mom?" Katie demanded once she was completely out.

Kendall flinched slightly, "Y-yes…I saw him."

Katie crossed her arms. "Well I don't trust him; you can just tell he's hiding something!"

He had never thought of something like that. "Aren't you getting carried away again?"

"Nope! Hey, I was right about Molly wasn't I? Katie then took a good look at her brother letting out an almost irritated sigh, "Why are you always like this on May, 15th?"

Kendall stiffened. He loved Katie, but telling her everything was the last thing he wanted to do. "What do you mean by that?"

Katie walked over to him, annoyance gleaming in her eyes, "I mean, every May, 15th you lock yourself in your room, or you act all angry and don't wanna talk!"

Kendall slowly sat down on the floor. "Katie, I'm sorry but; I'm just not ready to tell you … Katie blinked at him, clearly not getting his reason not to tell her, "C-can you please get Logan, James, and Carlos in here," He finally finished. His sister starred at him in astonishment, but went to get the other boys anyways.

"Kendall?"Logan sighed as he opened the door and stepped in. James and Carlos slid in after him, there eyes filled with confusion.

"What's going on Kendall?" James asked in a concerned voice.

Kendall's eyes met Logan's. _No use hiding it now…_ "You've noticed how I'm like this every May, 15th right? They all nodded. "Then I suppose you may or may not remember this was the same day of my father's death?" He asked more quietly.

Carlos's confused gaze suddenly faded into understanding. "Oh…May, 15th is the day of his death isn't it?" He inquired. Kendall nodded, small tears beginning to form. Logan sat down beside him.

"And you're not comfortable about your mom's new boyfriend correct?"

"I suppose…" Kendall answered in a barley audible ton. James still looked very confused.

"But, I thought you wanted your mother to be with someone." He exclaimed sitting across from Kendall.

"Y-yes I did; I mean she shouldn't have to be unhappy or lonely because of me!" Kendall blurted out. Logan thought for a moment.

"Do you want to be alone?"

Without a word, Kendall shook his head. He realized that being with close friends seemed to lift the pain by a lot.

***Palmwoods Lobby ***

"Kendall, you have to get some fresh air!" Logan gasped out as he tried to pull his friend out of the lobby.

"Sure, but not now!" Kendall snapped back, putting all his weight on one side.

Logan quickly shot a glare at Carlos and James her were standing a little ways off, reading magazines. "Uh guys? A little help here!"He called irritably.

"Huh, what? Oh! Sorry Logan! Carlos exclaimed throwing his magazine behind him. Then both James and Carlos ran over to help drag Kendall outside, "Come on Kendall!" He begged.

"No! It's going to be all dark and muddy in Palmwoods Park!" Kendall whined in return.

_Wow, this is the worst he's ever been, that John guy must have made his day extra miserable… _Logan thought to himself. "Kendall. Please! James groaned through pulls. "You. Have to. Come out. Sooner or. Later!"

"Hmm let me think…I choose later!" Kendall attempted to once again, wrench away from his friends' grips. As the four boys continued to struggle, Jo paused in front of them.

"Um…Did I miss something?" She asked in a slightly confused voice. They stopped for a moment to acknowledge her presence but instantly continued. Camille came up from behind Jo with a sigh.

"What happened this time?" She questioned.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I don't know because they can't stop fighting."

Camille took a step forward and shouted at the top of her lungs, "GUYS!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all toppled over in surprise. She glanced at Jo, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Now will you tell us why you guys were fighting? Jo demanded as she and Camille helped them up. Both girls turned to Kendall, highly expecting him to answer, but instead he let out a defeated sigh and starred down at his feet. Jo's eyes suddenly flooded with concern, "I mean it this time…what happened?"

***Palmwoods Park***

"Oh…" Jo murmured; her heart and mind now echoed with the explanation Logan, James, and Carlos had just told her. Camille looked over at Kendall, who lay on his back starring up at the sky a few feet away.

"Is there something we can do?" She asked.

James shook his head, "He'll just lock himself in his room if we do…Hey, we were lucky enough to get him out here."

"Yeah! Carlos blurted out, an almost panicked look in his eyes, "It stopped raining hours ago and he's worried about getting muddy! That is not like Kendall at all!"

It then occurred to them all that Jo wasn't listening to them any more. She was just gazing hopelessly at Kendall; wishing that she _could _do something. Then an idea hit her.

Jo focused back on her other friends. "I have an idea!" She whispered.

Logan looked interested. "Really? What is it?" Jo sighed, a half smile on her face.

"Three words." She paused for a moment, "Lean on Me." **(Glee version) **They all exchanged murmurs of agreement.

Jo was first to slowly approach Kendall, was still starring up at the dark sky.

**(Okay, first I wanna say that Kendall is not involved in this song.)**

She cleared her throat and they began…

All: _Hum, hum, hum, hum, _

_Hum, hum, hum, hum, _

_Hum, _

_Hum, hum, hum, hum_

James: _Ohh _

_ No…_

_ Sometimes in our lives_

_ We all have pain_

_ We all have sorrow_

_ But if we are wise_

_ We know that there's_

_ Always tomorrow _

Kendall sat up, a tiny smile forming.

All: _ Lean on me_

_ When you're not strong_

_ And I'll b your friend_

_ I'll help you carry on_

_ For_

_ It won't be long _

_ 'Til I'm gonna need _

_ Somebody_

_ To lean on_

_ You just call_

_ On me brother (Hey!) _

_ When you need a hand_

_ We all need_

_ Somebody_

_ To lean on (Logan: Somebody to lean on)_

_ I just might_

_ Have a problem_

_ That you'll understand_

_ We all need_

_ Somebody _

_ To lean on (Carlos: Ohh Whoa!)_

_ Lean on me_

_There is a load (There is a load)_

_ You have to bare (You have to bare) _

_ That you can carry_

_ I run up the road_

_ I'll share your load_

_ If you just call me_

_ Call me (Carlos: Come call me)_

_ Call me (Jo: When you need a friend)_

_ Call me (Logan: Call me)_

_ Call me (Camille: Call me/Jo: When you need a friend)_

_ Call me_

Behind Kendall's saddened eyes, sparks of happiness went off like lightning.

Camille: _Yeahh_

_ Ooohhh _

Jo: _It won't be long_

_ 'Til I'm gonna need_

_ Somebody to lean on_

_ Lean on, lean on me_

All: _Lean, lean, lean on me_

_ Lean on me_

_ Lean, lean, lean on me_

_ (Camille: You can lean on me)_

_I'm gonna need_

_ Somebody to lean ooonnnnn_

_ I'm gonna need_

_ Somebody to lean on _

_ Yeahh oh_

Jo: _Yeahhhhhhhhhhh_

Kendall stood up. "You guys are the best!"

"We know."Camille joked as they all rushed in for a group hug.

**Longer I hope;D But anyways, this story is definitely not over yet! Did you like the song I chose for them to sing?**

** I know I said I would say nothing about Carlos, James, and Logan's stories but…Here are the titles…**

**. Logan-"The Secret Life of Logan Mitchell"**

**. James- "Driven Beyond Belief"**

**. Carlos- "Shattered Glass" **

**So you can be sure I'll get to those soon after this story **


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs used; only the plot and certain characters. **

The Letter

Kendall blinked his eyes open to find himself in a dark empty airplane. His heart beat so hard and loud; he feared it would come right out of his chest.

"Where am I?" Kendall gasped out. There was no reply. He stumbled over to a window and peered out it. He was in a fierce storm. The lightning that crackled around the plane threatened to drown it in electricity. Then Kendall caught sight of movement in the isle.

It was dark and barley visible. "Kendall…" It called ominously.

Kendall's heart now froze in sudden terror. "Who are you! He demanded. The dark silhouette did not answer. "I asked who you were! More silence. "Am I going to have to come over there!" Before the shadow could move, the plane began to thrash back and forth, causing Kendall to fall backwards.

He struggled to grip onto something, but every time he reached up to grasp the armrest of a seat it would seem to slip past him. Kendall reached his hand up one more time, startled to grab someone's hand. He gazed up to see only darkness. The only thing visible was the hand holding onto his. This was just too freaky! Kendall released his grip and steadily got to his feet and grabbed onto the nearest armrest.

Horror flooded Kendall's green eyes ad the windows smashed open and strong winds forced their way in. He quickly took a seat. The airplane was crashing. Kendall then got down on the ground and shut his eyes tightly repeating quietly to himself over and over, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just dream..." Kendall opened one eye, hoping to find himself in bed but he was still on the airplanes ground. Now all he could do was sit there, eyes closed; bracing himself for a very painful crash.

"Kendall! Kendall wake up!" A distant voice called to him; echoing of the plane walls. _Logan? _

"Kendall, you're screaming in your sleep!" Another voice exclaimed.

_James? _"Is he okay?" A third voice asked nervously. _Carlos? _Kendall slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see his three friends.

"Kendall, what happened?" Carlos immediately questioned.

He wearily sat up in bed. "What do you mean?"

"You were screaming in your sleep!" James groaned, clearly tired.

_I was screaming in my sleep? _"Oh, um…It was just a bad dream. Logan narrowed his eyes; clearly not believing that was all there was to it. "Now-Kendall glanced at his clock-"Its 1:07 in the morning, let's all go back to sleep." Carlos and James exchanged a glance before going back to there room. Logan was about to go over to his bed but stopped.

He turned around to face Kendall. "Kendall…There's more to you dream isn't there?"

Kendall lay down again. "Yes."

Logan hesitated before asking, "Did it have something to do with your father's death?"

He thought about that for a moment. His father did die in a plane crash…But Kendall's ordeal had been much more savage then a normal accident. _And that shadow…Who was that!_

"Uh Kendall?"Logan's voice snapped him out of thought.

Kendall sighed. "Logan, I promise if it happens again I'll tell you more…okay?"

Logan nodded slowly before crawling into his bed. As Kendall focused on the wall, he wondered if he would live up to his promise if the dream would come back to haunt him?

***Next morning***

Logan awoke to find Kendall was not in his bed. He let out a long sigh and said to himself, "I'd better go find him." Logan first checked the living room. No Kendall. He then checked the swirly slide. No Kendall. He also looked in the bathroom. No Kendall.

"Then he's probably in the lobby. Logan thought aloud, "Or maybe in a supply closet…"

"Logan, why are you talking to yourself?"

Logan turned to see James and Carlos behind him. "Kendall's not in the apartment. He muttered, "And I'm going down to the lobby to see if he's there."

"Sure…But don't you want to change first?" James asked with a slight laugh.

For the first time, Logan noticed he was still wearing his blue-stripped pajamas.

_Man! I can't think straight today! _"Right." With that, he headed back to his room.

****Palmwoods Lobby****

Jo sat next to Camille on a couch facing the window. She murmured, "Do you really think Kendall's okay?"

Camille hesitated slightly, "Yes, I'm sure he is."

The elevator beeped and Logan stepped out. "Have you guys seen Kendall around here?" He gasped, walking over to them.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, suddenly very worried.

Logan sat in the couch across from her and Camille. "I mean, he wasn't in the apartment!"

"But he's not with us either." Camille exclaimed.

Logan panicked when he realized he was running out of all the possible places Kendall could be. "M-maybe he's at Palmwoods Park?"

"Somehow, I don't think so." Jo murmured. Just as she finished he sentence, Kendall walked in through the open doors; an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where were you!" Carlos whined. Kendall didn't answer. He just past by them as if they weren't even there. James grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey! Kendall where were you!" He asked, with a serious glare.

Kendall shouldered James's hand away before muttering, "You'd think it was stupid." Logan's heart sunk. Kendall still wasn't completely back to normal.

Jo stood up and took a small step forward. "Why would you even think that?" Logan thought he heard a little hurt in her voice.

"Fine. He murmured, "I was at Roque Records with Gustavo and Kelly…I was asking them for advice…"

"Seriously! What a stu-" Carlos laughed but Camille quickly cut him off.

"Yes…and?" She wacked Carlos on the back of the head as she spook.

Kendall took in a deep breath. "Well they understood but…He frowned, "They weren't sure what to do so I just cam back here."

A thought came to Logan, "But from the way you acted before, I'm guessing that wasn't all, right?"

Kendall suddenly turned pale. But, then he shook his head and hastily remarked, "No, really; May 15th is over."

"Yeah, I know that but-"

"I'll meet you guys at our apartment okay?"

James narrowed his eyes. "Sure…Okay Kendall." As they watched him disappear into the elevator, Logan couldn't help thinking Kendall was hiding something from them again…

***Apartment 2J***

Kendall raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. _That was a close one…_ He thought as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it, and read it's contents once again:

_Dear Kendall Knight,_

_If you are reading this then you, you family, and your friends are in danger! There is someone who you can not trust. He is hiding a secret that is so horrible, if anyone knew he would surely kill them! Kendall…I'd watch my back if I were you; and remember…don't trust anyone who is proven innocent; they could easily be the suspect just as much as anyone. _

_As I can not reveal my name, I must only wish you good luck. Please stay safe. _

Kendall read it over and over again, still unable to understand it. He wasn't sure if it was a joke or for real. Then again, who would be sick enough to make up something like this? _Maybe Katie? _No way! Kendall wasn't going to risk showing her the letter if it wasn't really a joke.

Kendall sat on the floor, and starred at the paper. His mind filled with it's word and the man who had given the letter to him.

_Flashback:_

_Kendall began to walk back from Roque Records, with a very frustrated attitude. Gustavo and Kelly were no help what so ever! They understood of course, but were; once again NO HELP WHAT SO EVER! No paying much attention to where he was going, Kendall bumped heads with a man in dark clothing. _

_"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" He snapped. _

_Kendall rubbed his head. "Owch… Urk, sorry sir." He examined the man and noted that his jacket was zippered up so high, that he was unable to see the man's face; but apparently he could see Kendall's because he demanded,_

_"Your Kendall Knight am I correct?" _

_Kendall nodded slowly, "Yes…I assume you know me from Big Time Rush?" _

_The man shrugged, "Sure; let's go with that. Long moments passed before he reached into his pocket and held a piece of folded paper out to Kendall. "This is for you." _

_"No thanks, I don't want to join." He waved the paper away. _

_Ignoring him, the man continued, "It's a letter that someone requested me to deliver to you."_

_Kendall hesitantly grabbed the letter. "Uh thanks. He looked down at it. "Um, who's this from; I don't see a-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the man was no longer in front of him. Kendall looked down the street. No sign of the man. That was odd…Kendall thought to himself. He went to sit on the curb and opened the letter…_

_End of flashback…_

_Who was that guy! _Kendall's mind demanded, even though he knew no answer would come to him.

"Kendall? Are you in there?"Carlos's voice came from behind the bathroom door. Kendall quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket and opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys!" He chirped, trying to sound as normal as possible. His three friends exchanged glances.

"Is there anything we should know?" Logan asked.

Kendall pretended to think for a moment. "Nope; I'm fine alright! Like I said before, May 15th is over now, so I'm my old self again."

Not sounding very convinced, James agreed, "Yeah, great to hear."

_Sorry guys, but this secret is one you mustn't know. _

**What did you think? Okay, this story has a lot more chapters left ;D **

**One more question…What did you think of that letter? And the man? Also, this is sort of mystery fanfic; so…Am I doing a good job so far? **


	6. Chapter 5: Voices From Nowhere

**It's going to be harder to update now that school has started, but I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plot and certain characters.**

Voices from Nowhere 

It was one week since Kendall received the mysterious letter.

It was one week since Mrs. Knight started dating John Wright.

Every once and a while, Kendall would search the streets for the strange man who gave him the letter. He didn't dare tell anyone where he was going of course.

"Kendall! Start the song!"Gustavo yelled into the microphone.

Kendall shook his head. "Urk, sorry Gustavo. _Focus Knight, or someone's gonna start asking questions! _He hesitated before adding, "What's the song again?"

Before Gustavo could answer, Kelly quickly replied, "Tell me Something Good."**(Glee version ;D)**

Kendall nodded slowly before taking in a deep breath and beginning the song…

Kendall: _You ain't got_

_ No kind of feeling inside_

_ Ooohhh_

James: _ And I got something_

_ That will sure 'nuff_

_ Set your stuff on fire_

_ Ooohhh_

Carlos: _You refuse_

_ To put anything_

_ Before your pride_

_ Ooohhh _

Logan: _What I've got_

_ Will knock _

_ All your pride aside_

All: _Tell me something good_

_ Tell me that you love me (yeah)_

_ Tell me something good_

Kendall: _Tell me, tell me,_

All: _Tell me that you like it (yeah)_

James: I _got no time_

_ Is what you're known to say_

Carlos: _And I'll make you wish_

_ There was 48 hours _

_ To each day_

_ Ooohhh_

Logan: _The problem is_

_ You ain't been _

_Loved like you should_

Kendall: _What I got to give_

_ Will sure 'nuff do you good_

_ Uh, uh, Yeahhhhh_

All: _Tell me something good_

_ Tell me that you love me (yeah)_

_ Tell me something good_

Kendall: _Tell me, tell me,_

All: _Tell me that you like it (yeah)_

_ Tell me something good_

James: _Oh Yeahhhhh _

All: _Tell me that you love me (yeah)_

_ Tell me something good_

Carlos: _Oh baby, baby, baby_

_ Yeah_

All: _Tell me that you like it (yeah)_

_ Tell me something good_

Logan: _Oh tell me_

_ Oh tell me_

_ Yeaahhh_

All: _Tell me that you love me (yeah)_

_ I like it, I like it (yeah)_

_ Tell me something good_

"Good job Dogs." Gustavo complimented.

Kelly nodded her head in agreement, "You guys really were great."

All four boys high-fived each other. "And it's an awesome song too Gustavo!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can't wait to perform it for Griffin," James added.

"Okay then, be here tomorrow at 9:30 sharp got it?"

Logan was first to walk out, "I'll make sure they're awake."

***Palmwoods Pool/Park***

Kendall lay back in his seat eyes closed, rehearsing "Tell me Something Good" in his head." In the middle of his train of thoughts, a voice echoed in his head that seemed to come from somewhere else. _Kendall…_

He sat up quickly. "What's up?" Carlos asked; who was next to him, Logan and James didn't seem to have noticed.

"Oh, um…It's nothing, just thought I heard someone call my name."

Carlos shrugged before he got up. "Well then, if anyone asks, I'll be over by the Jenifers!"

"Carlos. You know they have no interest in you." Kendall put down.

Carlos put his helmet on. "Yeah, but now after the tour, I'm sure they'll like me!" Before he could reply, Carlos was already in the V.I.P area talking it up with the Jenifers.

Kendall smiled as he lied back down. _Kendall…_ The voice echoed again. He tried to ignore it. _Kendall… _"WHAT!" He shouted jumping to his feet. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. James and Logan sat up.

"What are you doing?" Logan sighed.

"I shouted, what out loud; didn't I?" Kendall slapped his forehead.

James forced Kendall to sit."Yeah, you kinda did." _Stupid voice in my head! How about you just shut up? _

An eerie voice answered in return, "Kendall…" This time, he was sure the voice wasn't inside his head.

"Please don't tell me you didn't just hear that?" Kendall snapped.

Logan gave him a strange look, "What do you mean? We didn't hear anything."

James nodded in agreement. "Are you feeling sick?"

Kendall gave an irritated huff, "No, I am not; and I heard someone calling my name, so don't you say you didn't hear something!" He stood up so quickly, he nearly bumped his two friends into the pool.

"Seriously Kendall. If you need to go to the crib and lie down, we can take you." Logan exclaimed steadily.

It took everything inside him not to burst with aggravation. Kendall just shook his head and murmured, "I'm fine…Maybe I just need time alone."

"Okay, you know where to find us." James waved him away.

On the way to Palmwoods Park, Kendall kept hearing a now outside voice call, "Kendall…Kendall…Kendall…" Every once and a while he would shout something that seemed random to everyone else, like; 'Shut up,' or 'What do you want!'

He finally found a bench further away from everyone else and sat down.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He gasped.

"Kendall." Right then, he just about lost it. He glared up and was about to yell again; but stopped in his breath when he saw the darkly dressed man starring down at him.

"I-It's you… Kendall stammered. Not saying a word, the man handed him another folded piece of paper. Kendall took it but quickly shot his gaze back to the man, "Are you the one who's calling me? And why another…" He paused when he realized the man had vanished again. Kendall slowly shook his head as he unfolded the letter…

_Dear Kendall Knight,_

_I am guessing you have not shown anyone the other letter; which is of course for the best. Someday though, there will be one letter that you may have to show your friends and family. _

_ But, we are on this letter. We will worry about future ones, later. _

_Kendall, someone is not to be trusted. Like I said before, his secret is so terrible that if anyone knew, he would surely kill you. Until I reveal myself to you, I will help you find this man. This is not as easy as it you would think. So, please Kendall; prepare yourself to face the truth when it chooses to come to you._

Kendall took in a hard breath. He read it over again. _Until I reveal myself? _Kendall folded it and put it in his pocket. His world just got more twisted every day. Where were the two letters come from? Who was this man? And the question that rang through his mind the most was; where were these voices coming from?

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Mysterious? Anyways, the new season of Big Time Rush starts sometime this month, so I'm very excited about that :D Getting back on topic, the next chapters will start to reveal a little more, and you'll start to see more of Carlos, James, and Katie; so you can look forward to that. **


	7. Chapter 6: Lingering Shadows

**I'm going to finish this soon so I can start and finish other fanfics ****Okay, so…Quick question. Who is your favorite BTR guy? For me, it's a tie between Kendall and Logan. (That's why I don't normally do any third person with anyone else) Note this chapter takes place on Saturday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only certain characters.**

* * *

Lingering Shadows

Logan lay on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. He still couldn't think of what else Kendall could be hiding from him and the others. Logan decided he'd ask Kendall the next time he saw him.

"Hi Logan." Katie chirped. He blinked at her upside down form.

He let a long sigh escape, "Hi Katie." He got up and walked out of his room.

"I'm bored, let's do something!" Katie exclaimed catching up to him. Logan loved Katie like she was his own sister, but he really didn't feel like playing any games with her this very moment.

"Not now, but later okay?" He put down. She gave an annoyed huff.

"But nether Carlos or James wants hang out, and I think Kendall is with Jo!"

Logan glanced at her and saw a familiar glint in her eyes. It was a mix between innocence, determination, stubbornness, and softness._ She's so much like her.._. "Alright, you win; what do you want to do?"

"We'll go to the pool! She announced, running out of the room. Logan smiled, as he watched her exit. A few moments past before Katie reappeared in the entrance, "You coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah; I'll be right there." Logan exclaimed, as he rose to his feet.

As he and Katie were walking out the door, they bumped into Kendall. Logan thought he looked pale again.

"Uh, hey guys," He greeted uneasily. Katie gave him a friendly wave, clearly not noticing anything different about her brother.

Logan bent down to whisper into her ear, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up. After Katie was out of earshot, he locked gazes with Kendall and snapped, "I know you're hiding something else…Kendall, if you just tell me I could help you like I did last time! Kendall pretended not to notice Logan, and shouldered him aside. He quickly stepped in front of him. "Kendall!"

Kendall's green eyes flickered with irritation; but Logan could see the misery behind it. "Logan, trust me when I say; I would tell you if I could, but I just can't." He walked towards their room and paused at the door. Without turning around he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Logan let out a long sigh of defeat as he slowly left apartment 2J to join Katie.

* * *

Kendall leaned against the door as he read the two letters over again. He ran one hand through his hair. "This just doesn't make any sense…"

"Kendall?" A voice came from behind the door.

He quickly put the letters in his pocket before opening the door. "What?"

Kendall found him looking into Carlos's brown eyes. "Oh, um…Logan sent me to check on you. Before he could reply, Kendall caught sight of something behind his friend. A dark shadow seemed to be slowly approaching them, "Kendall!"

He rubbed his eyes then looked back to see the shadow had vanished. _Now I'm hallucinating? _"C-can't we talk later?"

Carlos seemed disappointed but instantly lightened up. "I know what will cheer you up!"

Kendall eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, and what would that be?"

He slapped his helmet on then shouted, "SWIRLY!"

Kendall let the smallest of smiles escape. _Maybe I do need to lighten up a little. _"Sure Carlos sounds great."

* * *

Logan and Katie sat by the pool, their feet in the water. Katie had told him that she noticed how her brother was acting; she just didn't want to mention it before. "Don't worry, I told Carlos to go check on him…I'm sure he's alright." Logan tried to convince her.

"Yeah, whatever." She murmured, starring down at the water.

James came up and sat on Katie's other side. "Hey guys, what's up? When neither of them answered he shrugged and added, "So…you want to do something?"

"What does it look like? Katie finished quieter, "You didn't wanna hang out before…"

Logan sighed, "She knows about Kendall, and I guess it's kinda rough." James nodded slowly. Logan was about to continue, but something caught his eye. Two familiar people lingered by the lobby entrance. He tilted his head on one side to get a better look.

"Logan you're going to-" Before Katie could finish her warning, Logan fell into the pool. As he splashed back up to the surface, James and Katie were cracking up.

"Ha, ha, ha; very funny." He exaggerated as he climbed out of the pool. Katie and James scooted away slightly as he sat down again.

"How'd you fall anyway?" James asked, still bubbling with laughs.

Logan smiled as he answered, "I saw Carlos and Kendall by the entrance." Katie's eyes widened.

"You really think you saw them!" She exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes Katie, he did." All three of them turned their heads to see Kendall and Carlos behind them.

"Great to see you out here again," James exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, you see I just needed to; why is Logan wet?"

Logan shrugged as he and Katie stood up, "Just got a little excited. For a moment, Kendall seemed to be distracted by something behind them. He turned around to see what it was, but nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be there, "Uh, Kendall?"

He shook his head before re-focusing, "Hmm…Oh, yeah; what was that?"

_Well that was odd… _"Urk, nothing… " For a few moments there was silence between the five of them. Kendall's phone broke the silent atmosphere.

"Oh…hey Gustavo, He greeted awkwardly into the phone. About a minute later, he finished, "Okay; we'll be right there."

Katie crossed her arms, "What did Gustavo want?"

He sighed, "He wants to see us at the studio right now."

She looked upset, but hid it as much as she could, "Okay, I'll just hang out with Tyler."

Kendall nodded hesitantly, "If your fine with it, then can you tell mom where we're going?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Sure; whatever."

Kendall, James, and Carlos were already at the lobbies exit when Logan glanced at Katie. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, now I'd hurry up before the others leave."

"Oh, right…see you later."

Katie watched until they disappeared. She sighed, turning back to the pool; Katie suddenly stopped where she was. Katie caught sight of someone's key card resting on a side table. She picked it up and read which apartment it was 3C. Katie shrugged, and hid the key card in her pocket.

"I didn't know anyone lived in 3C," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**Alright, so I am going to start a seconded BTR story while I work on this one ;D Aside from that, who do you think lives in 3C? Some important things are going to start happening in the next few chapters, so you can look forward to those too. **


	8. Chapter 7: Coincedence

**So, as you may or may not know; I'm one of those people who multi-tasks. So yeah, working on the Logan story and a few troop stories so it's gonna be harder to update; but I'll **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plot and certain characters. **

Coincidence 

Katie lie on the couch, examining the keycard; deciding what to do with it. No way was she going to give it to Bitters! All of sudden there was a knock on the door. Katie gave a little sigh before getting up to open the door. Before her was Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?"

His eyes gleamed with terror, "Can I come in" He gasped. Katie's suspicion began to rise.

"Sure come in. Once Katie closed the door behind him she asked, "Um; is this because your mom wants you in a commercial again?"

"Yes! This time she wants me to audition to be a huge walking piece of bacon!"

This made Katie laugh. She could just picture her friend walking around clumsily in the long costume. Tyler's gaze traveled to the keycard. Before he could ask, Katie explained, "Oh; I found that just lying around at the pool…Did you know someone lived in 3C?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nope. What are you going o do with it?"

Katie shrugged, picking the keycard up and putting it in her pocket. "I'm not sure…maybe I'll show the guys or my mom."

Tyler hesitated before commenting, "I hear she's dating that John guy right?"

Katie gave smug nod. "Yeah, he lives here too because he got a record deal or something like that."

"Huh… "Tyler began; but was interrupted by a very frantic knock on the door. Then a voice cried,

"Tyler! Are you in there! We're going to be late!" Tyler gulped. That was his mother at the door.

"Ugh! She's really freaking out this time, I gotta go; thanks Katie." Tyler sighed in a defeated ton.

Katie shrugged, "No problem." After Tyler had vanished behind the other side of the door with his mom, Katie continued to ponder on what exactly she should do with the keycard. Then the phone rang. Katie immediately got up and answered, "Hi, Katie Knight here."

"Katie, I'm going to be a little late getting home. Mrs. Knight explained; she had left on a date with John about an hour ago. "John lost his keycard and we have to find it…Katie have you seen it?"

She blinked down at the 3C keycard I her other hand. "What's his room number?"

Mrs. Knight paused for a moment to ask John then came back, "He says it's 3A."

_3A? Then whose is… _"Wait; 3A? Not-Urk, never mind."Katie stopped herself quickly.

"Yes, Katie; what is it? Was there something else you wanted to say?"

Katie shook her head to clear it before steadily replying, "Oh, it's nothing really…I'm fine, I love being home alone; remember?"

After she hung up the phone, Katie couldn't help feeling awkward. It was a hauntingly familiar situation. John had lost his keycard to room 3A, not 3C. Of that was so, then whose keycard had she found?

Katie made up her mind that she would show the guys when they returned from Rocque Records. She decided to wait in the lobby so she could show them right away. Sure it had only been two hours, but Katie couldn't stand waiting much longer, even it would only take the guys a few minutes to get back to 2J.

On her way to the elevator, she bumped into Camille. "Hey Katie," She nodded, an almost nervous look in her eyes.

"Hi…What's up with you? Katie asked with narrowed eyes. Camille looked around as if she expected someone to jump out and grab her, before shoving Katie into a nearby closet, closing it behind her, "Hey, what was that-"

"I can't find Jo, she disappeared after her audition!" Camille gasped hastily interrupting Katie.

She blinked, startled. "Did anyone say they saw her? Camille shook her head. Katie hesitated before demanding, "Are you auditioning for something…I mean is this just an act?"

Camille's gaze grew serious, "Afraid, not...Her gaze drifted elsewhere for a moment and she muttered, "I wouldn't dare make up something this serious."

Katie sighed, "Yes, of course…Do you think I can do something?"

Camille almost automatically answered, "No, I can't drag you into something like this; for all I know this could be a really serious thing." A few moments past before Katie suggested,

"Um, I could tell Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Before Camille could protest, Katie insisted, "Hey, if not all of them, then Kendall; Jo is his girlfriend."

Camille let out one last sigh, "No; they all should know…You'll remember right?"

Katie thought about how much she'd be laying on the guys, with the mysterious keycard and all, "I'll do what I can to get the message to them."

Camille opened the storage door and left without a word. Katie got out shortly after. _Something was just a little strange about that conversation. _She thought to herself with narrowed eyes as she watched Camille round a corner and vanishes. Katie shrugged before heading in the opposite direction towards the elevator.

**Oh Yeah! More mystery! I am just loving this story right now! **

**Carlos: Yeah, I like it too!**

**Me: How did you-**

**James: But I want to be involved more!**

**Me: Wait what-**

**Logan: James, you'll be the main character in your story.**

**Me: What are you-**

**Kendall: Logan's right, right now it's all about me…and Katie.**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN THE END-OF-CHAPTER TALK THING?**

**Carlos: Heheheh... One word.**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Carlos: HELMET!**

**Me: Of course. Only Carlos would literally use his head to get through a locked door.**

**Kendall: Yup.**

**Me: Well…Bye now; until the next chapter ;D **


	9. Chapter 8: Katie

**So it was all a misunderstanding and Jo did not break up with Kendall, I am no longer mad :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plots and certain characters.**

**

* * *

**Katie 

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Kendall sighed, slowly getting up from the lobby couch, "You found someone's keycard, that John guy lost his keycard; but it isn't the one you found, and Jo's gone missing?"

Katie nodded, reaching in her pocket to hold out a keycard that read, 3C. He took it and examined it. To Kendall, it looked like a normal keycard…

"But…no one lived in 3C," James put his head on one side, considering this.

Katie sighed, "Exactly what I was thinking…I'm not sure what to do with it." Kendall narrowed his green eyes.

"Well what we're not going to do is give it to Bitters," He stated.

Carlos murmured in agreement, but Logan pointed out, "We can't keep it though, someone's eventually going to come looking for it." Kendall turned away for a moment.

"Yeah, sure…That's not the most important thing right now…"

Katie knew what he meant. "As for Jo, I don't know where she could disappear to…Maybe she got the role and wants to surprise everyone tonight."

Kendall's gaze suddenly burned into her, "I don't think Jo would pull something like that, knowing her friends would be terrified for her."

James finally broke the tension between the two, "Let's go to the crib and work this out; okay?"

Katie got up and shouldered her way past Kendall. "Great idea, let's go guys."

* * *

"So, we're all in an agreement?" Logan asked, looking from face to face.

Kendall nodded, "Yes, sometime tomorrow we go to 3C and drop it off somewhere; right?"

Carlos shrugged and anxiously exclaimed, "Sure...Hey! We should sneak into the person's apartment!"

"No Carlos, I don't think that would be the smartest idea," James retorted in an almost taunting way. Carlos slumped slightly, but the excited gleam never left his eyes.

"Yeah whatever sounds great," Katie muttered in her distracted way. Moments past before Kendall got to his feet.

"Hey, um I'm going to head back down to the lobby to ask around about Jo okay?"Not bothering to wait for an answer, Kendall headed towards the door and exited.

For a moment, Logan stared at the closed door; unspoken thoughts echoing in his mind. Finally, James asked, "So, what now?"

Carlos grabbed the keycard off the table and announced, "I'm going to go to 3C."

James jumped up, "Oh no your not." Carlos waved the card tauntingly in front of James from the opposite side of table. He quickly raced over to the other side and he was soon chasing Carlos around the apartment.

"Guys! Stop it! Logan snapped getting up to try to stop James and Carlos. As they raced around, he called to Katie who was still sitting, "Uh, Katie; can you help me over here!"

Katie looked up from the table slightly and murmured, "hey, stop…there I helped."

"Katie!" Logan shouted, as he ran past. Katie let out a long sigh as she walked into Kendall's room, grabbed his hockey stick and came back out. Katie got in front of James, Carlos, and Logan; getting ready to 'hit.'

All three boys halted so suddenly that they almost fell over. Carlos backed into James and Logan slightly. "Katie, put the hockey stick down."

"Not until you give me the keycard." Katie ordered, holding out one hand. The three boys exchanged a glance before Carlos gave a frustrated huff; placing the keycard in her open hand. Quite satisfied with herself, Katie walked past James, Carlos, and Logan to put Kendall's hockey stick back.

As she rested the hockey stick against the wall, Katie noticed something she hadn't before. Two folded pieces of paper sticking out of Kendall's dark blue duffel bag. Without a hint of hesitation; Katie reached down and grabbed the pieces of paper out of the bag. Slowly, she unfolded one of them and scanned it. Katie looked around even though no one else was in the room. She refolded the opened slip and stuffed both papers in her pocket along with the keycard.

"The Palmwoods just keep getting weirder and weirder," Katie mumbled, heading towards her room.

* * *

**Okay, so I can not wait to start "The 50****th**** Hunger Games' after my BTR stories! It'll be about how the BTR guys are involved in a freak experiment that sends them 200 years into the future to a place called Panem where the dreaded hunger games are held every year. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are all forced apart into different districts when President Snow discovers where they came from, and now one year later he is set on having them all reaped into the 50****th**** hunger games. Let's just say, lot's can change in one year, which means death is certain. **

**Carlos: Sounds epic!**

**Me: (Sigh) of course…**

**James: I'm not going to die right, because I am way to pretty to die!**

**Me: Ugh, James!**

**Logan: Um, time-travel's impossible.**

**Me: IT'S MY STORY; I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!**

**Logan: Just say' in… **

**Carlos: Hey, where's Kendall?**

**James: Not really-**

**Kendall: (Pants) Sorry I'm late.**

**Me: Where we're you exactly?**

**Kendall: That is classified.**

**Logan: Okay, then. **

**Me: Alright; until next time-**

**BTR: R&R! **


	10. Chapter 9: Stronger

**Kendall: Hello everyone, Jayley-Observer11 couldn't make it to the introduction, so here we are. **

**James: Yeah, she was um…**

**Logan: Detained.**

**Carlos: Yes, De-whatever Logan said.**

**Kendall: Okay, moving on; she says this story will have a few-**

**James: Ugh!**

**Logan: What?**

**James: I want my story to start!**

**Carlos: Too bad, she's going to start my story before yours!**

**James: Is not!**

**Carlos: Is so!**

**James: Is not!**

**Carlos: Is-**

**Logan: STOP IT!**

**Carlos: Geeze… **

**James: We'll stop…**

**Kendall: Well then...Enjoy this chapter…**

****I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plot and certain characters.****

**

* * *

**Stronger

Kendall found himself once again lying in Palmwoods Park, starring up at the blue sky as pale clouds drifted past. After an hour of asking around the lobby and pool, Kendall had come to the park, only to find that there was scarcely anyone there. Ever since he came to the park with Jo, Camille, Logan, James, and Carlos, Kendall found lying on your back gazing up into the clouds, is a good way to think about things.

Already Kendall already made up his mind that no matter what the letters said, he should show them to Logan, James, and Carlos. Somehow, he thought they deserved to know. _Kendall…_

"Ugh, not again," Kendall muttered to himself, rolling onto his side as if to block the voice.

"Kendall…" The outside version of the voice whispered along the wind. Letting out a long sigh, Kendall sat up, soon looking up at the dark figure of the man who had delivered two letters to him.

Kendall asked quietly, "Got another letter, or are you finally going to tell me who's voice I keep hearing in my head?"

The man's voice came out calm, but was clearly cracking, "None of those…It's about your girlfriend Jo."

Kendall rose so suddenly, the man almost fell over. "You know what happened to Jo? Where is she!"

The man let a sigh escape before he continued, "She is in terrible danger… His head lowered slightly, "You need to speak to Camille."

Kendall's worry all of sudden melted into suspicion. "What, does Camille have something to do with Jo's disappearance? He hesitated before blurting out, "But there best friends, why would Camille have anything to do with it?"

The man slowly shook his head, and muttered almost inaudibly, "I can't-I can't tell you much now, but please Kendall understand it's best if you don't know for now."

Kendall felt almost irritated at this. "But, don't you think I deserve to know!" He snapped.

Dismissively, the man begged, "If you knew anymore, it could endanger you, your friends, and your family; so promise me you will not speak of the disappearance to anyone but Camille at the time."

Before Kendall could answer, the man vanished like the flash of thunder. Almost the moment he left, dark clouds drifted in, and a cold breeze began to occur… Everything seemed to leave Kendall's acknowledgments, leaving him in a state of mind; thinking about the news he had just acquired… **(The song about to happen is "Stronger" sung by glee, and it's going to be one of those things where it's a group of people singing but the extra singers are really only in the persons imagination…You know what I mean?)**

Kendall: _oohhh yeah_

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say (baby)_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today (baby)_

_You might_

_Think that I won't make it_

_On my own _

_But now I'm _

Rain became to soon fall down; lightening crackling in the distance.

BTR: _Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my in way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I, I'm stronger_

_That I ever thought that I could be (baby)_

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care_

_About me _

_You_

_Might_

_Think that I can't take it_

_But you're wrong_

_Cause now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my in way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I, I'm stronger_

Carlos: _Come on now_

James: _Oh yeah_

Logan: _Here I go_

_On my own_

Kendall: _I don't need nobody_

_Better off alone_

_Here I go_

_On my own_

_I don't need nobody_

_(Not anybody)_

_Here I go_

_(Here I go)_

_Alright_

_(Here I go x 3)_

_Here I go_

BTR: _Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my in way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I, I'm _

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my in way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I, I'm _

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my in way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

Almost at once, the rain stopped and Kendall found himself once again standing alone in the blue skied Palmwoods Park.

"That's it…He sighed under his breath, "I'll see Camille first thing tomorrow morning." As Kendall headed back to the lobby, he wondered weather or not he should tell James, Carlos, and Logan why he was going to see Camille. He quickly decided not to. The letters were one thing, but this just seemed to personal to be told.

* * *

Katie read the two papers over for the fifth time. She thinking to herself, _is this a joke, or is it something serious? _Then again, Katie couldn't make herself believe Kendall would hide something extremely serious. Letting out an irritated huff, Katie hid the letters and keycard under her pillow before walking out of the room; closing the door behind her.

As Katie walked over to the orange couch to join the guys (except Kendall) James explained, "Your mom's down at the pool with that John guy."

Katie shrugged, "Yeah, and? The three boys exchanged uneasy glances. "What?" She asked, in a slightly confused way.

Logan hesitantly pointed out, "Kendall was so strange about your mother's new boyfriend…I guess we just assumed you felt the same."

Katie tried to hide her suspicions about the letters as she spoke. "Nah, I'm fine; actually I'm kind of confused why Kendall was so freaked out over John."

Carlos played with what Katie said for a while in his head. "Yeah, didn't Kendall want to set your mom up with someone when we had out school dance?"Katie sighed, as she slowly nodded her head.

James added while looking around the room even though he knew Kendall wasn't accounted for, "Where is he anyway, he left about an hour and a half ago, and he still hasn't come back." Logan got up from the couch and stretch.

"I'd better go look for him. He exclaimed, trailing off before turning back to Katie, Carlos and James. "Do you guys want to come?"

James shook his head, "Nah…I'm going to hang out here."

Carlos shrugged, "I'm gonna stay here with James and go down swirly a couple of times."

Katie added, "I'll stay here too." Logan sighed as he went out of the room. To be completely honest, Katie would have gone with Logan if it wasn't for the idea growing in her head. Somehow, Katie thought the letters had something to do with the keycard for 3C. Because of this, she was going to go to apartment 3C by herself. Katie didn't care what the guys planed; she would tackle this mystery alone.

* * *

**Be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter ;D**

**Logan: I think it sounds good.**

**Me: (Sigh) hi guys…**

**Kendall: I like this story; keep writing it!**

**James: Of course you say that, IT'S YOUR STORY!**

**Carlos: Are you still buggin' about your own story James?**

**James: Maybe. **

**Me: You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Katie and Camille join these conversations.**

**Katie: Hi!**

**Camille: You called? **

**Me: Ugh!**

**Logan: Hey, I forgot to ask; where we're you in the intro?**

**Me: You need to know?**

**Katie: You were missing?**

**Me: Well actually I was-**

**Kendall: Do you know where Jo is?**

**Me: No…**

**James: You know don't you?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Carlos & Katie: Yes you do.**

**Me: Moving on; Camille, seems overly quiet.**

**Logan: Hmm…yeah, Camille? **

**Kendall: What's up?**

**Camille: Huh, w-what makes you think I'm hiding something? **

**Katie: We didn't say we thought you were hiding something. **

**Camille: …..Coming dad!**

**Me: Your dad didn't call you. **

**Camille: (Runs away) **

**James: Okay then...**

**Kendall: See you people on the web!**

**Katie: Later!**

**Me: What? Oh, until the next chapter ;D**


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets

**For a while, I will only be updating this story so I can finish it faster ;D **

**James: Great, then you can start my story!**

**Me: WOULD YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT YOUR STORY!**

**James: Sheesh…**

**Me: …...**

**James: What?**

**Me: Where are the other guys?**

**James: How should I know?**

**Me: K then…well let's this chapter started!**

****I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plot and certain characters****

**

* * *

**Secrets

Kendall rolled over on one side so he could catch the number on the digital clock. It read,5: 35. His gaze traveled to Logan's bed. Slowly Kendall got up and approached the bed. For a few moments he examined his friend, soon deciding Logan was sound asleep. _Good, if Logan knew I was up this early he'd start asking around again. _Kendall thought to himself, remembering his encounter with Logan after meeting up with on the way back to 2J.

_Flash back…_

_Kendall cautiously made his way back to his apartment pausing at the Palmwoods Pool when he heard familiar voices. Kendall quickly dived behind the V.I.P area ledge and peered over it. He watched his mother and John talk under one of the tents. Kendall had hidden himself to far from them, so he couldn't hear there conversation; but just seeing it was enough to make Kendall want to scream. Sure, he wanted his mom to be happy and all, but something was different this time. _

_Kendall was so set on spying on Mrs. Knight and John that he didn't notice Logan approaching from behind. "Hey Kendall," He exclaimed, causing the BTR leader to let out a startled yelp._

_"Logan! Don't ever do that!" Kendall snapped, turning to face his friend. _

_Logan raised an eyebrow. "You seem tense… He looked past Kendall; catching sight of Mrs. Knight and John. "Are they the reason you're freaking out?" He asked, nodding in their direction. _

_Kendall shrugged, a defensive glare suddenly flooding into his green eyes. "No, and I'm not freaking out."_

_Logan flinched slightly, apparently at the look he had just received; He questioned, "Well, then what's up? You don't look so good," Logan finished dryly. Kendall began to get the sense that his friends were a lot more suspicious of him then he thought. _

_Trying to hide this, Kendall sighed, "I went to the Palmwoods Park to do some thinking... He quickly lied, "I suppose I really only needed some fresh air."Logan narrowed his eyes; clearly not convinced. But, he clearly noticed how Kendall didn't want to talk anymore so he let it go._

_"Huh…Okay, let's go back to the crib then," Logan muttered in his defeated way. _

_End of flashback…_

After he had changed, Kendall made his way out of his and Logan's room and carefully and quietly as possible. Before he could make his way to the door, a voice stopped him.

"Kendall? Where are you going this early in the morning?" Katie asked with a yawn. Kendall turned to face his little sister.

"I promise to tell you later, okay?"Kendall explained with a slightly annoyed edge. Kendall hated lying to Katie because he knew very well that it was a promise he wouldn't and couldn't keep.

Katie seemed more exhausted then usual as she answered, "Whatever; hey Kendall, where did you disappear too yesterday?"

Kendall took in a deep breath as he spoke, "I was in Palmwoods Park getting some fresh air. Pausing before he left, Kendall added, "Why are you so tired?"

Katie looked away for a second. "Oh um, I was uh… She took a moment to think, but finished confidently, "Reading. I was up reading all night." It was clear to Kendall that she was lying though; but then again, he was lying too.

* * *

Kendall was beginning to think trying to talk to Camille early in the morning wasn't the brightest idea. I mean, hardly anyone at the Palmwoods woke up this early unless they had a recording session or an audition.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Camille will be going to an audition this morning, and I have got to stop talking to myself!" Kendall huffed aloud.

"B-but…I-I don't understand!" The shaky voice of Camille came from the pool. Kendall slowly approached the entrance of the pool and dropped to a crouch, doing his best not to get spotted. From his 'hiding spot' Kendall saw Camille standing in front of a man so her back was to him. Kendall's heart almost stopped when he realized the man with Camille was the person he had been meeting up with for the last two weeks.

"You have to understand! What you're doing is putting many lives at risk!"The man explained to her in a stern but cracking voice.

Camille's voice became very defensive. "For you information I was only doing this to protect my friends and family."

Kendall wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Didn't the man want him to speak to Camille? What did the man mean by what you are doing is putting many lives at risk? The questions pounded in his head, and Kendall had to cover his mouth with his hands just in case they spilled out.

The man let out a long sigh that almost sounded like it came from, not a crazy dark person, but something more like a father who just came home after being fired. "Just please take consideration to the fact you are involved in a very cold case." Then, almost on cue; he left like the wind.

Camille murmured to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?" Kendall decided he best talk to Camille later. She might suspect that he had observed the scene that had unfolded; which he did, but Kendall figured it was better she didn't know that.

* * *

**So, things are really starting to heat up!**

**Katie: Yup!**

**Kendall: Can't wait for the next update!**

**Me: Hi…Where are the others?**

**Katie: Couldn't make it.**

**Me: Yeah, um I was going to ask about where everyone was at the intro but, there not here. **

**Kendall: We honestly don't know.**

**Me: But, in the intro only James showed…Kendall? Katie?**

**Katie: …**

**Kendall: …**

**Me: Well?**

**Kendall: Gotta go!**

**Katie: Bye!**

**Me: That was odd…...Well since they're apparently not coming back, I might as well end this conversation...so...bye. **


	12. Chapter 11: Torn In Two

"**Big Time Fans" was an awesome episode! And how about that promo for "Big Time Girlfriends?" I was freaking out when I saw James make-out with Camille and I almost past out when Logan punched James, but hey there's a new song! Hey! Looks like this intro is all mine! In your face BTR! ...**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plot and certain characters. **

**

* * *

**Torn in Two

As Katie walked towards the elevator she began to wonder if going to 3C by her self would be too dangerous. _No, I can do this without the guys! _Katie thought stubbornly as she got to the elevator. It opened to reveal Kendall on the other side.

Katie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hey Kendall, where we're you this morning?"She asked half-heartedly.

Kendall stepped out of the elevator, Katie taking his place. "Hanging out at the lobby," He answered simply. Somehow, Katie wasn't quit sure she could really trust her brother like she used to.

"Yeah, I believe that," Katie muttered crossing her arms. Sudden concern flickered in Kendall's eyes. He slowly walked back into the elevator to his sister's side.

"Is something up?" Kendall sighed, laying a hand on Katie's shoulder. The elevator doors closed which meant Katie would have to talk to him.

Letting out an irritated gasp Katie blurted out, "You've been going off on your own and you always act like you're hiding something! Before Kendall could comment, she added hastily, "What's gotten into you? You used to be a leader, and I used to be proud to call you my brother!" When Katie saw Kendall's concern replaced with hurt, she almost resented her words and was grateful when the elevator opened on floor 3. Without another word, Katie stepped out of the elevator and didn't look back.

* * *

Kendall felt as if someone had taken a knife and pierced his heart. _I couldn't have been that bad right? _Kendall tried to convince himself, but deep inside he knew Katie was right. He had been going off a lot, and was hiding so much from Katie, Carlos, Logan, and James. But how could Kendall explain that it was for the best that what was going on was best kept secret.

As Kendall exited the elevator, he knew that nothing would ever be the same after everything was figured out and he would never be able to gain back the bond he had with Katie ever again. That was the base reason Kendall was hurting inside so bad. When he stepped into 2J, Kendall was greeted by the same gazes he always received nowadays. Suspicion, unease, and distrust. _Even James, Carlos, and Logan are having a hard time trusting me as a leader. _

Kendall looked around, not at all surprised that his mother was not here. The first one to speak was Carlos. "Hi Kendall…where we're this morning?" He murmured steadily.

"In the lobby," Kendall nodded his head slowly to confirm his reply. Carlos muttered something inaudible as he slumped deeper into the couch.

James looked unconvinced and shared that glance with Carlos and Logan. Long painful seconds that felt like hours ticked past before Logan finally spoke up. "Has anyone seen Katie this morning?"He quickly questioned.

Kendall leaned against the wall. "I did, He sighed, "She was going to a friend's apartment I think." Logan shrugged in a way that said, 'Yeah whatever Kendall, sure she's your sister but maybe you should sit this one out.'

James suddenly demanded, "Wait, what floor did she get off at?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think she it was floor 3. Logan, Carlos, and James exchanged frozen glances. "What?" Kendall asked suddenly worried.

Carlos sprang up. "Logan, James? Doesn't Katie still have the keycard!" He gasped. The other two BTR members nodded.

"Am I missing something?" Kendall questioned blankly.

James rounded on him. "Yes Kendall, you actually miss a lot lately and we are sick and tired of it!" He snapped nodding at Carlos and Logan.

Logan quietly whispered to Kendall, "Well we had a little incident and now Katie has the 3C keycard again."

That very moment it hit him. "That means she's probably going to 3C herself!" Kendall pointed out breathlessly.

James turned away and stubbornly huffed, "Well it took you long enough." James turned to Carlos, clearly expecting him to back him up. But Carlos just grabbed his helmet for the coffee table and slapped it on.

"Well then, let's go get her!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall knew he couldn't let anyone else be sucked into possible danger.

"No, I'm going to get her alone," Kendall sighed. James gave a disgusted grunt and headed to his room, Carlos close behind. Logan watched until they vanished behind the door to their room before wrenching he gaze back to Kendall.

"Well, we're here if you need us," A very defeated Logan sighed, an almost disappointed look in the brown eyes. _If only you knew... _Kendall thought, badly wanting to tell his friend everything. Before Logan could head into James and Carlos's room, Kendall called uneasily,

"Logan, wait! Logan turned his head to face the blonde. "I swear I would tell you and the guys if I could, but I can't; please understand."

Logan seemed to stare right through Kendall as he blankly answered, "Kendall...I guess I _could_ understand, but, but I have a hard time understanding anything over the past few days. After that Logan spewed, "What's going on? You weren't even this bad on the day of your dad's death for crying out loud!"

Everyone was disappointed with him and Kendall couldn't stand or bare it. "Logan, what I'm hiding is for the best okay!" He explained flatly. Kendall didn't dare wait for a reply, so he just casually exited the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Kendall anxiously waited for the elevator, not exactly in the mood to be standing around waiting for someone else he knew to walk up to him and start asking questions. When the elevator doors parted they revealed a very sleepless Camille.

When she saw Kendall, Camille seemed to grow even more tired. Something about her just told Kendall she was much more than tired. Was it because of her encounter with the dark man perhaps? No. It was definitely something else.

"Kendall why are you just standing there staring at me like I've got two heads?" Camille demanded in an almost groan. This could be it. Kendall could use this time to talk to Camille. He quickly shoved Camille back into the elevator as she attempted to leave and pressed the button to close the doors.

Camille began to speak but Kendall cut her off hastily, "What do you know about Jo's disappearance?"

Camille stiffened at the question. "She vanished after the audition, what more do you expect me to know Kendall?" She shrugged in return.

Kendall's green eyes burned into her. "Camille, I'm not fooling around. He gently grabbed her shoulder, "This is serious Camille; what is going on?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Camille leaned against the elevator wall. Waves of pure misery bouncing off of her. "We may want to head to my apartment for this…It's a long story."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So I may be a little busier with school and all, but I will try to update as much as possible...Yes! I actually went a whole chapter without BTR interferences! **


	13. Chapter 12: Liars and Airplanes

**Hey guys, so since I haven't updated since last week or whatever, I'll just cut the opening short ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the songs; only the plot and John Wright. **

**

* * *

**Liars and Airplanes

_April 1__st__, 2010 _

_Camille walked back from her audition for the show 'Glee,' quite satisfied with herself. She had proudly landed the role as Rachel's cousin. Camille thought to herself, 'finally those directors can see what an amazing actress I am!' Camille decided that on the way back to the Palmwoods, she would practice her lines. _

_"Rachel. Glee club? Really? Camille repeated one of her lines from scene 2 aloud. Camille was so caught up in memorizing every word, she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into a stop sign. "Urk, ouch!" The impact had been so sudden, that Camille had dropped her script onto the pavement bellow. Rubbing her sore nose, Camille bent down to retrieve the scattered papers. _

_Camille checked to make sure all her script pages were accounted for before slowly rising. Afterwords, she was kind of glad she did drop bump into that stop sign because Camille suddenly became aware that she had gone the completely opposite way of the Palmwoods. Actually, Camille wasn't even sure she'd ever (in the long while she'd been in Hollywood) been down this street before. Camille looked around a bit for a street sign. None. Absolutely none. _

_"Ugh, if I'm lost..." Camille trailed off, giving a moment to take in every detail on the unnamed street. On her left, was a gray stone wall covered in graffiti, and looking further down, Camille found the wall broke off occasionally to reveal apartment entrances, alley ways, or old shops. Nothing special, Camille decided. On her right was almost identical to the left side. Camille couldn't help the feel of pure dread (and maybe even horror) shiver up her spine. It was almost like that kind of feeling you have when you think you're being followed or watched. _

_Clutching the script tightly, Camille gasped to herself, "I gotta get to the Palmwoods!" It was only two steps later, which Camille bumped into the stop sign again. Forgot that was there... She thought stupidly. Dropping down to once again grab her papers, Camille decided, maybe she should pay better attention to where she was going. _

_After Camille had gathered her script for the second time, she walked a little to the left until she was further onto the sidewalk, and out of the stop sign's path. As she made her way out of 'unknown street,' Camille decided to read the graffiti a bit; making sure she didn't bump into anything. The words were manly just slang words, the occasional advertisements, different teams, or even things like KH 3 JB. _

_There was one thing though that caught Camille's eyes. It was an odd graffiti illustration at the very edge of the wall. Camille walked up to get a better look. It was a white and red plane that appeared to be crashing. Around the planes were patched of spray paint that resembled the color of what Camille identified as wine. There was a scribble under the drawing that Camille had to squint at it to see. The 'scribbles' were so small, Camille had a hard time believing it was graffiti. After five minutes of starring at the scribbles, Camille gave a defeated sigh. She had spent much to long in this street already._

_

* * *

__April 2__nd_

_The next morning, Camille went out to Palmwoods Park to rehearse her lines. Her heart seemed to beat faster than usual after she had walked the sidewalks of the unknown street. But, that peculiar graffiti illustration had seemed to be the thing that really did Camille in. In fact, it was bothering Camille so much, she just dropped the rehearsing for the day and back-tracked to the unknown street. _

_Once Camille had finally found the street again, she searched for the airplane image. It took her about a half an hour, but Camille finally located it. She ran her hand over the probably now permanent picture. Odd emotions bubbled up inside Camille that just seemed to cause her to believe there was more to the graffiti airplane that met the eye. _

_Camille made up her mind to investigate further down the wall. It only stretched a few feet more, before breaking off to an apartment entrance. Cautiously glancing around, Camille stepped forward to read the apartment number. "3A..."She murmured. She then proceeded to peek in a small window to the right of the door. The apartment was dark and it looked like no one had been home for a while. Maybe no one even lived in it. Camille was about to leave, when she noticed something. A small keycard stuck out of the rug bellow her feet. Camille bent down and pulled it out. The keycard was dusty but she could clearly read the bold blue writing, '3A, J.W.' Camille figured J.W. were initials. _

_Hesitantly, Camille wondered if she should go in. Being once again, caught up I thoughts; Camille didn't realize she had slid the keycard in. "Oh, oops," She sighed, knowing now she could not resist taking at least a small peek in. The door creaked open in an eerie way. Slowly closing the door behind her, Camille took in every detail. In this first room were a dusty white and green couch, a matching chair, a T.V that obviously didn't work very well, and a dark brown coffee table that rested between the couch and television. Setting her script down on the table, Camille made her way through and headed towards the next room. _

_Stepping through the doorway, Camille found this next room wasn't anything particularly special. It was a kitchen with a small counter, gray refrigerator, and a series of cabinets. About a few feet away from the fridge was a round table with two chairs. Shrugging to herself, Camille proceeded to the stairway which was a little further away from the table. The stairs were so creaky and loose, Camille feared she would fall right through, and was thankful when she reached the top. _

_There was a short hallway with a door on each side. Camille also took into the fact that there were pictures lining the hallway walls. She only glanced into the left door, for it was only a bathroom. The door on the right led to the person's bedroom. Hesitantly stepping in, Camille glanced around. There was one bed that seemed to only be for one person (indicating this person lived alone) with a bedside table with a broken lamp. There was also a dusty dresser across from the bed and a window to the right of the bed. _

_It suddenly occurred to Camille that the empty wall next to the dresser was covered in pictures and newspaper articles. After skimming them for a while, Camille took in a hard breath when she realized all the pictures were of a red and white plane and all the articles were on a plane crash that happened in the year 2000. Looking more closely, Camille found that most of the articles were marked with a faded red pen. The thing was that almost all the mark parts were alike. All of them were talking about how survivors mentioned someone hijacking the plane to crash it on purpose or something like that. _

_Camille's heart suddenly skipped a beat and she stumbled back to the hallway. All the photos were of the people who either died or survived the plane crash (she recognized them from the newspapers.) "What's going on?"She sighed blankly. Then, a hand gripped Camille's shoulder, causing her heart to nearly stop. _

_"Hello, and what are you doing here? A man's voice asked. Something about his voice was darkly familiar. "I asked you a question," The man hissed. _

_Camille slowly turned around. She faced a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing black jeans and an old jacket. The man's features somehow made him look like a grown up Logan with James's eyes and style to Camille. She found herself wondering how old this man was. He looked to be in his twenties of early thirties, but his voice was really grown up. _

_"U-Uh I... Camille didn't wan to admit taking the keycard so she lied, "The door was open, and-" _

_"You let your curiosity get the best of you huh? The man finished dismissively. He looked past Camille as if noticing the pictures for the first time. "How much do you know," The man suddenly demanded. _

_"W-what do you mean? I don't-"_

_"I'm not messin' around kid, what do you know!" The man barked fiercely. _

_Camille did have a hunch something was going on. All of sudden, Camille felt no one else but she was in the world. The articles, the victim's pictures on the wall, and the wine like patches in the graffiti picture. It was all of a sudden obvious. This man before Camille clearly played big part in the crash of 2000. _

_"You were involved in that plane crash of 2000 am I correct?" Camille replied in an amazingly calm ton. _

_The man narrowed his fierce eyes. "I have kept this a secret for so long. He muttered in a distant voice. "What am I to do with a person who knows I was the one who hijacked the airplane?" _

_"I-I didn't know that much..."_

_"Yes I could tell by your expression." _

_"W-what are you going to do now?"_

_"Well I suppose you are going to turn me in, right?"  
Camille thought about the man's question. It would be the right thing to do of course, but it would be stupid to admit it to this man who clearly would do anything to get out of being in prison. _

_"No, I don't suppose it would be necessary," She murmured; trying so hard to hide her true thoughts on what was happening._

_"Don't lie to me. The man snapped, voice trailing off slightly, "Hey, what's your name anyways?" _

_Camille gave nervous sigh before answering, "My name is Camille; Camille Wright." A thoughtful look flickered in the man's eyes. _

_"Fine then Camille Wright, I'll let you go...Under one condition." _

_"And that would be?"_

_"You keep all that you've seen today a secret and help me out a bit."_

_"You mean be you're assistant?" _

_"One way of sayin' it." _

_"Fine…I'll keep everything secret, and help you out..."_

_After the long conversation, Camille grabbed her script and fast walked away from the apartment 3A. _

_"And if you do tell anyone, it'll be over for you, your friends, your family; I think you catch my drift!" The man called after Camille. _

_"What have I done?" Camille gasped under her breath as she walked further away. _

_

* * *

__May, 24__th_

_Camille was furious with the man (who still refused to give Camille his name.)They made a deal? Why had he captured Jo? To make matters worse, he hadn't even told her where he had hidden her. Then it suddenly Camille remembered that Jo was captured after her audition. _

_Could Jo have possibly discovered the graffiti airplane's secrets too? Just the idea made Camille rack her brain harder as to where her best friend could be. Maybe Jo was locked up in the apartment the man got in the Palmwoods. Yeah, that was it. Camille decided the next day she would find the man and ask him which apartment was his._

_

* * *

_"And he just told me that the keycard for his Palmwoods apartment room was missing too," Camille finished getting up from her couch.

Glancing at the digital clock on the side table, Kendall remembered suddenly what he was really supposed to do. "Camille...can you please tell me the room this guy has at the Palmwoods?"

"Um, I think he said 3C."

Then they both exchanged the same look. "Katie!" They gasped in unison.

* * *

****

So, Whattya think? Oh, and I got BTR to finally stop interrupting my openings and endings, so yah!


	14. Chapter 13: No Way Out

**Hiya people!**

**Kendall: Hi.**

**Me: Oh come on, I thought you guys left this story!**

**Carlos: NEVER!**

**Me: Wait, where's James and Logan?**

**Kendall: Logan's still chasing James around his story. **

**Me: Okay (whispers: that's not weird.)**

**Carlos: Well I think I am going to the 'idea room.'**

**Me: Why?**

**Carlos: No reason.**

**Me: Are you going to look at the profile for your story ideas?**

**Carlos: No, yes! I mean...Later! (Runs out the door.)**

**Me: Come back here! (Runs after Carlos.) **

**Carlos: (From the distance) I just wanna know the beginning and the end!**

**Me: (Also from a distance) No, it's very classified! **

**Kendall: Um...Enjoy the chapter (Runs out door and slams it behind him.)**

****I do not own BTR or any of the songs; only the plot and John Wright****

**

* * *

**No Way Out 

Katie had been investigating 3C for at least two hours and hadn't found a thing. The apartment was pretty much the same as any ordinary Palmwoods apartment. Well, except for the fact that the person's bedroom was covered in pictures of a red and white plane and newspaper articles. "Ugh, this was such a big waste of time," Katie complained to herself, sitting down on the person's white couch. During the middle of her thoughts, Katie realized how bumpy the couch cushions were.

Getting to her feet, Katie lifted two of the cushions away and dropped them onto the ground. She blinked down at the substance with great interest. Before Katie's eyes were items such as old keys, broken picture frames, two dusty journals, and a few pairs of sneakers. "How peculiar," Katie muttered.

Katie thought she saw something wedged into one of the sneakers. Pulling it out, she realized it was a folded up piece of paper like the ones Kendall had hidden. Opening it, Katie read the paper which was set up in a sloppy note format. "My room, under rug, door to room," Katie repeated the words over to herself as she added the notes to her pocket of things that shouldn't be in her possession.

_Guess I should check under the rug. _Katie thought to herself, heading to the person's room. Kneeling down, Katie threw the rug from the ground to revel what reminded her of a cellar door in the ground. Katie grabbed the almost flat door-knob and opened it. Gulping, Katie peered down to see a silver ladder. For a moment, Katie considered weather going down or not. Maybe if she had a flashlight or something...

"Hello and how did you get my keycard?" A bone chilling voice hissed from behind.

Katie turned around, frozen with sudden fear. She gasped when she discovered who her confronter was. John Wright. "I-I um was going to give it back. Katie knew instantly when she saw it was Wright that she had to have been right about him hiding something.

Instinctively, Katie nearly leaped for the door. But Wright was to fast and grabbed Katie, holding her in a hard grip. "Let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Quiet you! Wright snapped fiercely, "Now...Trailing off, Wright squashes Katie in one arm and reaches for something on his dresser with the other. "Hold still and don't ask any questions!" To frightened to speak, Katie nods slowly as she let's herself be tied up in forceful rope. As the last ropes are tied, Katie can only prayer that there is any hope for herself.

* * *

"The door's locked!" Camille gasped, shoving into 3C's door while Kendall slammed at it with his fists.

"We have to get in, my sisters in there! He cried out desperately. Kendall burned with worry for Katie, and the thought that she could be hurt or being hurt made him try harder. Finally when his fists were red he turned to Camille. "Stand back...I have an idea."

Camille hesitantly stepped back. Kendall retreated backwards until he was up against the opposite wall. Then with all the force Kendall willed himself to have; he charged at the door, ramming his side into it. Wincing, at the sudden pain in his shoulder, Kendall backed up and tried again. Although, after the tenth try, Camille stopped him.

"Kendall stop that before get yourself seriously hurt, the doors locked and that's that!" Camille grabbed Kendall by the shoulders, carful not to grip them to hard.

Green eyes gleaming, Kendall confidently retorted, "I'd cross lava for Katie, one stupid locked door won't get me down." Camille pondered at what her friend had just told her, and stepped back again. Taking in a deep breath, Kendall gathered all his remaining strength and ran into the door that broke down so suddenly, Kendall almost fell over.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Camille murmured, stepping in after the blonde. Not bothering to see if she followed, Kendall advanced ahead. His first thought was for Katie to be in the person's room. Taking in a steady breath, Kendall examined the walls of the bedroom. Pictures of a red and white plane. Newspaper articles about a plane crash.

"Yup, this is definitely the same person, Kendall muttered. Taking one more step forward, Kendall didn't notice the rectangular hole beneath him and fell down it. Luckily for him, it wasn't an extremely long fall, but he was pretty sure he broke something. "Ur, Ow! How did that get there!" Kendall groaned, stumbling onto his feet.

"K-Kendall? Is that you?" A trembling voice asks. The voice gives him sudden strength.

"Katie? Katie it's me, where are you?" He called into the darkness. Instead of hearing Katie voice, Camille responded from above,

"Kendall, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think Katie's down here!"

"How can you even see anything?"

"I can't but what can I do about it?"

There was a long pause before Camille answered, "I found a flashlight; catch!" Soon, the sound of something falling cam from above then Kendall felt something hard hit his head.

"Owch!" He snapped, feeling around on the ground for the flashlight.

"Sorry about that," Camille apologized; followed by the sound of climbing.

After what seemed to be hours of searching, Kendall found the flashlight and quickly clicked it on.

"Oh good you found it," Camille sighed in relief.

"Ahh! Oh, Camille...How did you get down here?"

Camille nodded behind her. "I took the ladder; very steep though." Kendall turned his flashlight on the metal ladder behind Camille.

"Oh, so I could've saved myself from possibly having a broken bone?" Shining the flashlight on his left side, Kendall examined how badly injured he was. The left side of his shirt was ripped in some places, and he could see the multiple scrapes the bled heavily. Attempting to move his left arm, Kendall decided something in it must be broken and was thankful he used his right hand.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that before," Kendall murmured, walking slowly forward. Occasionally he and Camille would call out to Katie, and often they'd get a response.

"Katie, just tell me; are you okay?" Kendall called out.

But instead of Katie responding this time, a very familiar voice answered weakly, "We're fine, but we're tied up and can't move!" Camille and Kendall exchanged a glance. The voice had been Jo's she was down here too!

"Jo! Jo, are you okay! Camille gasped, suddenly picking up her pace. "Where are you two-Urf!"

Kendall stopped after her. "What's up?"

"There's a door here; I just seem to bump into things a lot lately."

Kendall shone the flashlight at the door and realized there was light illuminating from behind it. Kendall attempted to open it. "Oh come on, another locked door?"

As he got ready to ram into this door, Camille right arm and pulled him back. "No, Kendall you already have a broken arm you're not going over that again!" She ordered.

"Then how do you propose we get in there; I just know Jo and Katie are behind that door!"

"Katie, Jo? If you guys are behind there, then can you tell us where the key is exactly?"

Jo replied, "That John Wright guy, he has it; he's behind everything!"

Kendall's world seemed to freeze over as he forced himself to glance at Camille. "Did you know it was him!

"No! Weren't you listening when I told you he refused to tell me his name!"

"Wait a minute...Katie's voice came roughly from behind the door. "Camille...isn't your last name Wright?"

Kendall's green gaze burned harder into Camille. "You did know I was him didn't you! Huh, maybe you're even apart of whatever he's doing!"

Camille collapsed to the ground sobbing, "I was stupid wasn't I? How could I have not realized this sooner?"

"Realized what?" Kendall asked in a softer voice.

Camille stood up again. "My uncle Alex Wright disappeared in the year 2000 after my mother dismissed him from her life...she never told me why but...he must have legally changed his first name or something..."

"So Camille you finally put two-and-two, and Kendall...it took you long enough," John 'Alex' Wright's voice came icily from behind the two.

Turning around Kendall began to place everything. Camille's story of the plane crash that killed his father, the graffiti wine splatters plane, and John 'Alex' Wright standing before him.

"You crashed the plane that killed my father on purpose!" Kendall snapped.

Wright nodded, "And I thought no one else knew." Camille stepped forward until she was eyes to eyes with her uncle.

"Uncle Alex, if you don't give us the key now, I'm afraid we have to call the police." Her fierce confidence startled Wright, but he didn't seem to flinch.

Wright gave slim smile. "Now, now; my dear niece...Aren't you forgetting are deal?"

Kendall stepped between the two. "What do you mean? He glared at Wright. "So what if we call the cops, we have every right to!"

"Listen closely Knight. Wright growled, gripping onto Kendall's shoulders; apparently not caring it hurt him. "I can quite easily get rid of someone who will report me."

"Like who?"

"Oh I don't know, possibly you girlfriend Jo, or maybe your delightful little sister Katie."

"You wouldn't!"

"I will unless you come with me and don't move."

Kendall gave Camille an unreadable expression as she and Kendall were both shoved into the door that locked behind them.

The moment Kendall open the lit room, he caught sight of Jo and Katie tied onto chairs back-to-back in the middle of the room.

"Katie, Jo! Are you guys okay? I thought I'd never see you two again!" He exclaimed, shoving Wright away; Kendall stumbled his way over to the two.

"Kendall, I knew you and Camille would come!" Katie croaked in a slightly dry way.

"What happened to you left side!" Jo asked, concern flooding through her tired eyes.

"I fell down the door thing."

"You know there we're stairs right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly paying much attention."

Wright grabbed Kendall back and hissed, "You just be quiet. He dragged Kendall over to a chair next to a lot of rope and shoved him into the seat. "Don't move!" He ordered in a way that would make anyone listen.

After Kendall was completely succored in the chair, Wright pushed it against Jo and Katie's chair and added more rope so all the chairs were connected. When he was done, Camille mouthed from behind them, 'I'm so sorry.'

But as both Alex 'John and Camille Wright leave the room, Kendall knows silently, they will be here for a very long time and there is no way out.

* * *

**I love all the new BTR songs!**

**Kendall: Hey um how is the room I am trapped in possible?**

**Me: Whattya mean?**

**Kendall: There locked on the third floor and there in a bellow floor room right?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Kendall: It's not possible!**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter and where's Carlos?**

**Kendall: Eh, I think he went to find James and Logan.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Kendall: Maybe they'll be done after "Big Time Girlfriends" airs...**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Kendall: See ya!**

**Me: Okay then...Bye. **


	15. Authors Note

**Sorry guys, I really did not see this story going anywhere, so unless anyone has something to say, I'm will not be continuing this story. I'll probably start a different Kendall story if I stop this one. **


	16. Chapter 14: Rescuers

**Alright, just to be fair, I will finish Kendall's story. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, only the plot and John Wright.**

**

* * *

**

Rescuers 

Camille took in a heavy breath before knocking on the door of 2J. She had made up her mind. She no longer cared what Uncle Alex 'John' would do to her. Camille knew that if she did not do anything, Jo, Kendall, and Katie would surely die.

Camille was greeted by a bright-eyed Carlos. "Hi Camille, have you seen Katie or Kendall?"

She sighed, "That's actually what I have to talk to you guys about."

Logan and James came up from behind Carlos. "Talk to us about what?" James asks.

Camille ignores his question for the moment. "Can I come in?" She says in an almost whisper.

The three boys exchange a look of sudden concern. Logan nods his head slowly, "Sure. Once the door had closed behind Camille, Logan questions softly, "What's wrong?"

Camille crosses the room and sits down on the orangey-red couch. "I know what happened to Jo… She begins, but is abruptly cut off by Carlos.

"Really? Cool! Where's Kendall? We gotta call him to tell him this; man he's going to be so-"

"Carlos! Camille nearly has to shout to get him to stop. "Kendall already knows…Katie knows too…" Camille tries hard to hold back tears.

Logan slowly sits beside Camille. "That's good though isn't it?" He asks in a quiet way.

"No, I...This is all my fault, what happened to Jo; where Kendall and Katie are..." Camille sobs.

Logan moves closer to Camille, and at that moment, she is almost sure she see's James stiffen. "Wait a minute. Carlos says, "What do you mean it's all your fault?"

Camille exhaled, her hazel eyes saddened, she began to tell her friends everything she knew.

* * *

*2 hours later*

Kendall closed his eyes, hoping-no, begging- that he would awaken in his shared room with Logan. Everything would be completely back to normal. Jo would be at his side, Katie would be out of harm's way, and Camille wouldn't be lashed into helping a complete psychopath. In fact, maybe everything that had happened in the past months had just been some insane nightmare.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" Jo asks softly.

Kendall sighs, his green eyes absorbing in the bright lighting of the room. "I was hoping that this-all of this- was just a dream, nightmare I should say."

Katie mumbles, "It's all happened so fast…"

Kendall shifts uncomfortably in the hard chair. "We'll find a way out of here I'm sure of it!" He points out confidently.

"Kendall, you know we'll be stuck here! So don't pretend like everything will be all sunshine and rainbows!" Katie snapped.

A few awkward moments past before "Big Night" blared out from somewhere near the three imprisoned victims. "Ugh, that's my cell phone! Jo gasped out. Her finger tips brushed Kendall's as she felt around for her phone. "I think I got it-darn I dropped it!" She blurted.

Katie began to wriggle around in her seat. Then, Kendall felt an arm stretching down. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Trying…To reach…The cell phone… Katie muttered. She abruptly stopped reaching to question, "Jo, why is your ring tone so loud?"

Jo said simply, "It's my favorite BTR song."

Katie complained, "Well I think I'm starting not to like it."

Kendall admitted, "It is getting kind of annoying."

Jo sighed in defeat. "Fine! If it makes you all happy, I'll change the ring ton when we get out of this mess," She says.

On that note, Katie gives a cry of triumph, "Yes! I got it!" She announces. Kendall can feel something, somewhat hard in his sister's hand.

"Nice! Jo exclaims, "Wow, I honestly can't believe you could reach my phone.

"Well, I could reach into the vending machine to get Carlos a Snacker Smackers," Katie says in a boastful way.

When Jo's cell phone begins to ring loudly again, Kendall asks, "You think you could answer the phone without dropping it?"

"And maybe you could put it on speaker?" Jo adds.

"Alright, alright, I'm trying!" Katie snaps, and Kendall then hears the faint sounds of buttons being pressed.

"Jo, Kendall, Katie, pick up!" Carlos's blares out through the cell phone.

"Carlos! Kendall stammers, "Carlos, you don't know how happy we are that you called… He trailed off before adding, "We need to tell you something-"

"I told them already, Kendall," Camille's voice says quietly.

"Listen you three, we're on our way," Logan explains.

"Yeah, we're going to get you guys out of there!" James exclaimed.

Katie, Jo, and Kendall suddenly asked in unison, "Wait a second, how close are you exactly?" Only a few heart-beats later, do the three hear a loud familiar scream.

* * *

"James, are you okay!" Logan shouts loudly down to his friend. It takes a while for James to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just fell about 20 feet!" He called in a scratchy, sarcastic way. As James rose painfully to his feet, he caught sight of Camille climbing down a metal ladder. "There was a ladder?" James groaned.

Ignoring him, Camille examined her friend. "James, you're bleeding," She pointed out. James noticed that the whole right half of his shirt had been ripped and he was bleeding heavily. Now, Camille knew she was no doctor, but she was pretty sure James had broken various bones.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," James sighed, wincing slightly.

As Logan and Carlos climbed down, Camille cried, "Kendall fell down too…"

"It isn't your fault Kendall and James aren't smart enough to climb down a ladder," Logan said, putting a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, I am so going to tell Kendall you said him and James were stupid!" Carlos exclaims.

Logan raises an eyebrow, "I never said they were stupid, I meant they didn't pay any attention to where it was they were walking."

As Carlos and Logan bickered, Camille whispered to James, "Seriously James, are you okay?"

Sighing, James muttered back, "No, but I think I'll live. He glanced over at- the still arguing- Carlos and Logan, before gently pulling Camille a few feet away. "Maybe, after this is all worked out, we could…maybe…" He started, but Camille finished for him,

"Hang out more?" She said, a small smile forming.

"If, you don't want to, it's perfectly fine with me!" James exclaimed.

Camille lowered her voice, "I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Is this just an awkward way of you asking me out?"

It was hard to tell because of the lighting, but Camille was sure he was blushing. "Well? What do you say?" James asked in an even quieter voice.

Camille starred down at her feet four a few seconds. Logan wouldn't care…Right? They _were _just friends now…

"I'd love too, she answered. Camille paused for a few seconds, before quickly turning to Logan and Carlos, "Hey, if you two would stop bickering!"

Logan shot one more annoyed glare at Carlos before putting in, "Yeah, we really should be getting to what's important."

Carlos added, "Where did you say Katie, Kendall, and Jo were?"

Camille's hazel eyes gazed into the darkness. "Follow me," She muttered.

* * *

**So there was a little JamesXCamilleXLogan in that chapter ;D After this story, I'll probably kill Logan's story (sorry people.) But, I will replace it with another fanfic. **


	17. Chapter 15: Complicated

**Hi again! So, I think I pretty much got rid of the BTR guys (happy dance.) **

**Katie: Hi.**

**Camille: What's up?**

**Me: OH, COME ON!**

**Jo: What's her problem?**

**Katie: Don't know. **

**Me: 'My problem,' is that I just got rid of BTR and now you peoples are here!**

**Camille: Fine, we'll leave…**

**Jo: Sheesh.**

**Okay…Enjoy the chapter ;D**

****I do not own BTR, Only the plot and John Wright****

**

* * *

**Complicated

"Are you guys okay?" Logan asked, as the last ropes were untied.

"We will be, Kendall says in a low whisper. He looks over at James, and can't help but stifle a small laugh. "You fell down that death trap too, huh?"

James managed a small smile, "Yeah, it didn't feel good."

Katie's gaze whips around as if she expects someone to jump out at her. "We should really get out of here," She adds.

Camille nods her head slowly. "Kendall, you and James need to get to a hospital," She points out.

"What about that John guy?" Carlos asked, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"We'll deal with him later," Logan says.

"Well, if we don't want to run into him, we should leave now. Camille glances down at her watch. "John should be back in a half an hour or so," She mutters.

As the seven of them exit, Kendall notices that Katie still has a gleam of pure horror in her eyes. This made Kendall's heart drop. His sister had always been fearless, and clever. Determination shone in her eyes every day. Except for now. Kendall pressed closer to Katie. "Don't worry, I'd risk my own life to protect you," He said softly.

Katie looked up at her older brother. "Thanks, Kendall," She whispered.

* * *

Kendall sighed as he leaned back more into his hospital bed. Jo, Camille, and Mrs. Knight had gone down to the police station, while Carlos was locked up in 2J with Katie. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" James asks (his bed is next to Kendall's.)

Kendall raises an eyebrow. "Well, let me think about that…No, I'm not alright!" He huffed.

James glanced at the ceiling as if all the answers were there. "Do you think John will be arrested?"

"If those police are smart enough, they'll do more than arrest him!" Kendall spat out, the image of John being shot just made him more and more anxious. Okay, so Kendall knew visualizing someone being shot- not matter who it was- was a very sick thing to do. But, he couldn't help it! John needed to be reattributed in some sort of way!

"Since when did our lives get so complicated?" James asked with a sigh.

"Hey, be happy no one died," Kendall pointed out. James only shrugged in return. The two of them were silent until a nurse entered their nurse enters. Their nurse has elbow length, wavy light brown hair.

"Hi Catherine. James greets with a nod. "How bad is it?"

Catherine says, "Well...James, your right arm is broken, and Kendall, your left arm is broken. She sighs, "And you two have both been scrapped up pretty badly."

Kendall shrugs, "I suppose I saw that coming."

"James, we'll work on you in fifteen minutes," Catherine says before leaving the room.

Once she is gone, Kendall let's a long sigh escape. "What? Did you want to be operated on first?" James asked jokingly.

"Nope, Kendall responded. "It's just, the operating takes so long…I hate that we had t leave Katie and Carlos alone in the apartment."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. James smiles as he adds, "And we both know how dangerous Carlos can be with a hockey stick."

Kendall can't help but laugh at this. It was in fact true though. Once, when they were playing hockey in their apartment, Carlos had given Logan a black eye, by missing the puck completely. Another time, (back in the 6th grade) a few bullies from school had stolen something that belonged to Katie, and Carlos had whacked them with his hockey stick until they returned what they had taken.

Laughing slightly, Kendall agreed, "You got that right."

* * *

Carlos gripped his hockey stick. No way would he let anyone inside. "Carlos, do you think the police will find John and arrest him?" Katie asks nervously from her seat on the couch.

"Of course they will!" Carlos chirped confidently.

Katie still couldn't help feel uneasy. "What if John comes here and tries to take me away again?" She demands.

"I won't let that happen!"

"Yeah, but what if- Katie's question is cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She stiffens a chill flooding through her body. "Carlos... who is it?"

Carlos slowly makes his way over to the door. He peeks out the small eye window. "Its just Kelly and Gustavo!" Carlos exclaims in a relieved way.

"Hello Carlos, Katie. Kelly greets as she and Gustavo enter. "We came by to make sure you two were okay."

Gustavo puts in awkwardly, "Well, actually we-"

Kelly elbows him hard. "So, are you two okay being here alone?"

When Katie doesn't say anything, Carlos answers, "We're doing just fine...What was that you were going to say Gustavo?"

"We came to tell you that...well..." Gustavo was hesitant as he spoke.

"Griffin has fired you and the other guys," Kelly finished for him.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Will John be caught? Will James and Kendall heal? Why have the guys been fired? And-wait a minute! Where has the mysterious man gone? So many questions to be answered! But, I am going to take quick break from this story so I can start a BTR Christmas story ;D It'll be called, "Big Time Christmas Carol." It's going to be the BTR version of Charles Dickens, ****A Christmas Carol****. (The title of the fanfic may change) So, you can look out for that **


	18. Chapter 16: Quiet Please

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

**

* * *

**Quiet Please

"Wait, we're what?" Carlos choked on his own words. Surely he had heard Kelly wrong.

"Griffin fired you guys," Kelly repeated, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Katie poked her head out from behind Carlos. "Why would he do that?" She demanded.

"He just told us it was for the best," Gustavo sighed. He removed his orange sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "That's all he would tell us."

"But...but we've come so far, we're doing so well!" Carlos blurted out.

Kelly looked up; her dark eyes were flooded with empathy. "Carlos...we're so sorry it had to end this way...please tell Kendall, Logan, and James good-bye for us..." She let a shuttering breath.

Carlos reached out a hand to rest on her shoulder. "Kelly, are you okay?"

"Y-yes…yes, I'm fine," She quickly recovered herself, by throwing on a weak half smile.

Gustavo opened the door so they could both leave. "We have to leave now Kelly...bye Carlos, Katie," He acknowledging put in before the door closed behind them.

Carlos turned to face a wide-eyed Katie. "Does that mean we all have to move back to Minnesota?" She questioned.

He shook his head slowly. "I've gotta call Mrs. Knight...or Kendall, or...or someone; I don't know, I just don't know!"The dark-haired boy forced himself to the couch, collapsing onto it.

* * *

James awoke to the sound of 'This is our Someday.' "Kendall!" He groaned. "Your phone is ringing!"

The blonde boy moaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Go back to sleep!" He murmured.

The taller boy huffed, "How do you expect me to go to sleep when your phone is-Hey!" He exclaimed loudly as the pillow was thrown in his direction. James sighed and reached for Kendall's cell phone that rested on the small table that divided their beds. "Hey, it's James," He greeted.

"James! I'm so glad you picked up!" Carlos yelled into the phone. "Griffin fired us!"

"You need to calm down, just take a- wait, what was that second part?" James held his breath as he waited for an answer.

More calmly, Carlos stuttered out, "Griffin, he fired us...all of us."

The taller boy tried his best to maintain himself. "O-Okay Carlos, try to stay calm, I'm going to wake Kendall up and call you back."

"Hurry!"

James placed Kendall's cell back on the count top. He picked up one of his extra pillows and threw it at the blonde. "Kendall, wake up!"

The blonde yawned loudly and stretched his good arm. "Okay, what is it now?"

"That was Carlos."

Kendall's green gaze appeared to be focused elsewhere. "Yeah what did he have to say?"

"Griffin...He's fired us Kendall!"

For a moment, Kendall just lay in the hospital bed as he soaked up what he had just been told. Finally, he questioned, "Why, did we do something wrong?"

James shook his head slowly. "I-I don't know, Carlos didn't say anything else...Kendall, I don't want to go back to Minnesota...Not now, not since we got this far!"

Kendall locked gazes with the taller boy. "We'll figure this out...we'll figure all of it out; I know we will."

* * *

Logan sighed as he lay staring into the clear sky. The brunette haired boy hadn't had to go to the police station, and Carlos insisted he could watch Katie on his own.

"I thought you'd be here," A masculine voice said from above.

Logan sat up, turning to a familiar face. "Why'd you think that?"

The man shrugged. "When you and Kendall were young, you two would always stare up at the sky...Kendall did it only a few days ago, I just figured I'd find one of you here."

Logan let out a long sigh. "No, Kendall is in the hospital with James."

Concern came over the man's face. "Hospital! What happened? Are they okay; is Kendall okay?"

"They'll be fine, they fell down Wright's little trap door," The brunette exclaimed in a rough voice as he got to his feet.

"Okay...Did Kendall get the letters okay?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know; I'll check our room tonight if you want me to."

The man put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, I know it must be difficult helping me, but I've been watching...you're doing a great job."

"Yes...what about Camille?"

The man ran his fingers through his hair. "She's far to involved, I know...we'll be doing our best to keep her out of harms way."

"I still can't believe Wright pulled her into this!" Logan spat in annoyance.

"I do wonder about him sometimes..." Noticing the concern in Logan's eyes, the man assured, "No matter how big this conspiracy becomes...everything will turn out as planed."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short! Soooo what did you think of the chapter? I'll try to update more frequently now, K ;D**


	19. Chapter 17: Falling into Darkness

**Serena: HIIIIIII!**

**Kendall: Is she on a sugar high?**

**Me: *Checks cabinet* Yeah...it's empty. **

**Serena: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Kristina: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Logan: Oh, no.**

**Kristina: WE HAD COFFEE!**

**Me: *Facepalm* You guys read to much of MS. SpazChick5388's fics!**

**Yeahhhhh… Kristina and Serena are better known as 911ifybug and squirrelgirl212 on YouTube (I'm Troopstar9 and LivinitBigTime). Sorry bout that, I am currently hiding in my closet with the laptop...I'm letting Kendall and Logan deal with my crazy friends.**

**Kristina: COME OUT WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!**

**Me: O-O**

***Disclaimer: I do not own BTR***

**

* * *

**Falling into Darkness

Kendall couldn't sleep that night. He and James were still in the hospital, and both were restless from the news they received. "What am I going to do?" The blonde asked himself in a barley audible voice. Kendall carefully rolled over so he faced James's bed. "James? James, are you awake?" He questioned.

The taller boy sighed. "What is it Kendall?" James groggily muttered.

Kendall's gaze fixed on the ceiling. "I don't know if I can fix things this time..."

James's hazel eyes shone with an unreadable expression. There was only silence between the two for a long while. The brunette finally spoke up, "Kendall, your our leader...me, Logan, Carlos, we all believe in you...look, no matter how long it takes; I know you will figure it out."

A wide grin comes to Kendall's face. "Thanks James," He exclaims. "I honestly didn't think you had that much depth to you," the blonde adds jokingly.

James raises an eyebrow. "Thanks buddy, that's real nice of you to say."

Kendall laughs slightly before closing his eyes; letting darkness engulf him.

"_James?" Kendall calls out. "James? Carlos? Logan?" The blonde has found himself back in that same airplane. He feels it. He feels the plane begin to fall. This time though, instead of standing in the isle, Kendall slides into a seat. Before he can buckle himself in, Kendall sees it. The dark figure. Kendall knows who it is. It's the man who delivered the letters. He is sure of it. _

_"Why are you here, what's going on?" Kendall demands as he rises to his feet again. _

_It says nothing. It slowly turns and nods his head towards the cockpit. Kendall can barley hear it, but the figure speaks; it's voice like cool air, "Go, there lies your answers."_

_Kendall does not hesitate. He slowly pushes past the figure, and steps into the cockpit. At first, he sees nothing. But then he notices something. Wires. Wires everywhere, disconnected. The auto pilot is off. There is a picture frame in the pilot's seat. Kendall walks over and picks it up. The photograph is of a man who looks a like a younger Griffin. Griffin. Kendall nearly drops the photo, hands cold. _

_"Kendall, what are you doing here?" _

_The blonde jumps up in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. Kendall turns so his green eyes lock with dark brown ones. "L-Logan?" He stutters._

_The figure lays a hand on Logan's shoulder before gliding past both boys; vanishing into nowhere. "Kendall, you need to get out of here; you mustn't find out," the brunette snaps._

_"K-know what?" Kendall asks desperately. He reaches out a grabs Logan's arm when he tries to follow the figure. "Logan, please!" The taller boy begs. _

_Logan is hesitant to speak. "You'll figure out soon enough." _

_A loud boom of thunder sounded and a blinding flash of lightning struck the plane. The plane disappeared slowly. Its structure slowly ripped away. "What's happening?" Kendall called out. Logan just shook his head slowly, before vanishing in the same direction of the figure. Something in the cockpit makes a loud crackling sound and fire sparks. The fire begins to spread. Kendall lets out a terrified cry. He closes his eyes tightly, begging silently that the dream will end. _

Kendall sits up in the hospital bed, a loud scream emitting from him. His breath comes out fast. The blonde turns to James to make sure he hasn't awoken the taller boy. James yawns and pulls a pillow over his head. Kendall sighs and lies back down. _It was so different from the first time. _He thinks to himself. It was the first time the figure spoke, Logan was there, a picture of Griffin in the cockpit, and the fire...The voice of the figure. It was so familiar to Kendall. The voice was chilling to the bone, but at the same time; it was calming to hear. The voice hits Kendall close to home.

Thoughts rush through Kendall's mind. _Griffin was behind it all! Logan is helping them! John is innocent! _Everything is becoming clear now. But what really sends Kendall over the edge is that the figure-the man-the voice...is his father. Suddenly, Kendall feels himself crashing. The truth is almost unreal. He closes his eyes. He is falling into darkness.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's short!**

**Logan: They calmed down at least.**

**Serena/Kristina: *Snores***

**Kendall: Now we have to deal with their insane snoring!**

**Me: Just deal with it! **


	20. Chapter 18: Pieces come Together

**Yeah, only a few more chapters left! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

**

* * *

**Pieces come Together

James was still dozing away when Logan came to visit. Kendall, although; was wide awake. When the small boy slowly crept into the hospital room, Kendall was waiting for him.

"Oh, hey Kendall," Logan greeted brightly.

The blonde bored his gaze into him. "Start explaining!" Kendall demanded in a hard voice.

Logan's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

Kendall practically snarls, "You know what I mean; Start explaining!"

The brunette sighs and sits at the end of Kendall's hospital bed. He closes his eyes. "You're talking about the letters aren't you?"

Kendall breathes in, then out. "That's one thing."

Logan opens his eyes again. "Kendall, we were only doing it for your own good," He says. "Your father and I didn't want you to know the truth about that plane crash," Logan explains with a distant voice.

"Logan-I don't know what the heck you're talking about," Kendall stutters out.

The smart boy says in a soft voice, "Your father and John Wright were in that same crash; they both survived but were hiding in the Witness Protection Program...because…" Logan runs a hand through his short hair. "Because they knew Griffin would do anything to keep his secret...even if it meant killing."

Kendall feels a chill run through his body. "T-then how did you manage to know everything?" He asks; suddenly dreading the answer.

"My mother was on that plane..." Logan shakily adds, "She was not a survivor."

Sympathy floods into Kendall. "Oh Logan...I'm so sorry; why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I couldn't."

Kendall takes a while to absorb all that he's learned. Finally he brings himself to say, "What about all those hints Camille found, how John kid-napped Jo, Katie, and I...and how he said he was behind it all?"

Logan stands up and paces. "He said it to keep Camille from learning the truth...He kid-napped you guys to..." Logan shakes his head to clear it. "To protect you from Griffin."

Kendall bites down so hard on his bottom lip that he can taste blood. "Griffin fired us...this is why...and more, right?"

Logan nods his head. "Kelly and Gustavo know too."

Kendall huffs, "That figures." There is silence. "What are we going to do then?"

The smaller boy glances down at his feet for a split second. "Everyone is working to catch Griffin...we're all working to make things better..."

More silence. "I want to see my father," Kendall finally announces. Logan locks gazes with Kendall. "I want to see my father," Kendall repeats.

Logan sits back down. "Kendall, I wouldn't want anything more than you to see your father again...but, we are so close to capturing him..." Logan looks back into Kendall's green eyes. "I promise you though; you will see him again."

When Logan finally leaves, Kendall buries his face in the covers; he bites down on a pillow and screams until his throat hurts. Tears threaten to flood out. Kendall wants it all to be over. He wants everything that has happened to end. He wants it to end now.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know it is short; but, there isn't much left to this story (sadly). **


	21. Chapter 19: Time Wasting

**Hey everyone!...Wow. I have nothing to say…well, enjoy the chapter =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

Time Wasting

Logan slowly enters 2J. "Katie, Carlos? Is anyone home?" He calls. But then…

Logan feels something come in contact with the back of his head. He falls forward; instantly knocked out.

Carlos is standing behind Logan with his hockey stick in hand. Katie appeared out of the end of the swirly slide. "Idiot!" She hissed. "You knocked Logan out!"

Carlos winces. "Sorry, I just thought that-"

Kendall, James, and Mrs. Knight walk through the door after Logan. "Hey guys- why is Logan on the floor?" Kendall exclaims as he balances himself with his new crutches.

Katie sighs. "Carlos here thought Logan might have been someone breaking in and knocked him out with a hockey stick."

Carlos tossed his hockey stick off in a random direction. "What? Are you crazy, I didn't do that," He babbles.

James shrugs and makes his way slowly over to the couch. He sits down and rests his crutches against the cushions. "Does it really matter?" James snaps.

"Are...are you okay?" Mrs. Knight asks; her eyes flickering with concern.

The tall boy blinks down at his feet. He is silent for the longest time. "I-I just don't know what we're gonna do about Griffin..." James' hazel gaze is helpless when he looks back up. "I-I mean...why did he fire us?"

Katie thinks she sees her brother flinch slightly. "I don't know; Griffin can be so weird," She says.

"Well, whatever it is; I'm sure we'll find a way to stay in LA..." Kendall said with a small nod. "A-and fix everything..." He adds in a quieter voice.

"How are you so sure?" Carlos questions curiously.

Kendall shrugs. "I just...Just trust me," He answers. Katie thinks she can hear defense in his tone.

They all turn when they hear a groan. It's Logan. "Ugh, what happened?" He muttered as he wobbly rises to his feet.

Mrs. Knight steps forward and helps Logan up. "Carlos thought you were going to hurt him or Katie, so he..." It was easy to tell she was trying to choke back laughter. "He hit you in the back of the head with a hockey stick."

Logan feels the back of his head with his hand. He groans again. "Carlos! Did you really have to do that-ow! Sheesh it hurts...what? Did you hit me with a hockey stick made of steel or something?"

Carlos shrugs innocently. "I was just trying to protect Katie."

Logan shakes his head. His eyes close shut for a few moments. "I'm going to get an ice pack or something," The brunette murmurs as he walks into the kitchen.

Kendall glances over to the smaller boy. They both exchange an unreadable expression. Katie is almost sure she see's her blonde brother give Logan the slightest nod. It was so small though; she is arguing with the fact the nod may have never occurred.

Kendall said, "I think..." He looks back over to Logan. "I'm gonna go to our room...my leg hurts."

James grabs his crutches again and stands up. "Yeah, my leg is kinda sore too." James follows Kendall as they both limp towards their rooms.

Logan holds a pack of ice to the back of his head as he sits at the kitchen counter. "Where did James and Kendall go?"

"They're both resting in their rooms," Mrs. Knight answers.

Carlos turns to her. "Hey, Mrs. Knight, can I hang out by the pool; you know, now that you're back?"

She nods and Carlos bursts past her, and out the door. Logan smiles to himself. "I'm going to go to my room too; I'm starting to get a head ache."

Mrs. Knight shrugs and nods. Once Logan is out of earshot, Katie complains, "Well, now what am I going to do?"

"You can go down to the pool with Carlos," Mrs. Knight suggests.

Katie sighs. "Nah...I think I'll just play some video games or something." She walks into the living room and grabs her DSI from cabinet under the television.

* * *

As Logan heads to his and Kendall's room, he spots something on top of the dresser in Mrs. Knight and Katie's room. He carefully enters.

And he seems them.

The notes.

Logan glances cautiously around before grabbing them.

Afterwards, he slowly enters his own room. "You feeling better?" Logan asks Kendall.

Kendall looks up from his bed. "Yeah...well, sort of..."

Logan sits at the edge of his (Kendall's) bed. "Kendall, why didn't you tell me about these." He sets the letters down.

The taller boy's green eyes widen. Before he can speak, Logan puts in, "Your father and I meant for you to get these."

Kendall bites his bottom lip. "Oh..."

Logan let's out a long breath. "Yeah." They both exchange a glance and share a small laugh.

"Logan..." Kendall begins.

The brunette takes the letters and puts them back in his pocket. "What is it?"

"When will it all be over?"

Logan puts his head on one side and crosses his arms over his chest. "What do you mean by, 'when will it all be over?'"

Kendall sits up. "When are we going to finally be safe from Griffin? When will everything...everything that had happened; be over?"

Logan's dark brown gaze seems to look right through Kendall. "No one is sure..."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

A sad smile comes to Logan's face. "I get it...I mean I know how you feel..." He adds in a voice to quiet for Kendall to hear, "And I think I can do something about it..."

* * *

Logan paces outside the entrance of the Palmwoods. He waits for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello? Logan?"

Logan is relieved when he hears Mr. Knight's voice is heard. "Kendall is miserable, he wants it all to end..." the brunette adds, "Can you...can you possibly speak with him? Or at least let him _see _you? All he's seen is a man in a dark hoodie."

Mr. Knight does not respond.

"Fine. I'll meet with him," He finally says.

Logan smiles widely. "Thanks Mr. Knight, this is going to mean a lot to Kendall."

* * *

**Alright, that was kinda belch...**

**Okay, so I'd say I'm going to have only two more chapters after this, then an epilogue =)**


	22. Chapter 20: It is what it is

**Hey guys! So, I've decided to make this the last chapter.**

**Kendall: Why!**

**Me: Because I've been working on it for over a year, and I have wayyyyy to many other fanfictions to update.**

**Kendall: So?**

**Me: I'll make this chapter long.**

**Kendall:…okay.**

**Sheesh! Okay, so here it is, the last chapter! **

**Here is the playlist/music that inspired this chapter:**

"**Candles"- Hey Monday/Glee Cast**

"**Wonderwall"- Oasis**

"**Thunder"- Boys like girls**

"**It is what it is"- Lifehouse **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

It is what it is

Kendall sat alone on the rooftop watching the sun set; leaving splashes of various shades of orange.

"Hey buddy, you feeling okay?" Logan asks, walking up to the blonde.

Kendall sighed. "Yes...I mean..." Defeated; he finished, "No, I'm not."

Logan is quiet for a moment. He grabs Kendall's crutches and pulls the taller boy to his feet. Kendall balances himself as he takes them. "Come with me; I think I know how to make you feel better," the brunette said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

As they both entered the elevator; Kendall begins to question, "Soooo, does-"

"I told you, you'll see."

"No, I mean; did Katie notice the letters were missing?"

Logan shakes his head. "Nope, she has no ides."

"Are we going to tell everyone?"

"Not yet."

The elevator opens, and Kendall and Logan step out. They say nothing more as Logan leads the way to Palmwoods Park.

_Weird._ Kendall thinks. _There's usually a bunch of people here! _The blonde scanned the park again, only to find no one. "Logan, why are we-"

A dark shape stepped out from behind a tree. It was a man. He steps closer to them.

And then.

He takes his hood off and lifts his head. Kendall's eyes widen.

It is his father.

Stunned; all Kendall can manage to say to Logan is, "I thought you said I couldn't see him!"

Mr. Knight rests a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kendall, everything will be alright."

Sudden frustration rises in Kendall's green eyes. "I haven't seen you in 10 years, and all you can say is, 'everything will be alright?'" He takes in a deep breath. "Everyone is saying that, but nothing is changing!"

Darkness began to sweep through the deathly silent park. Finally, Mr. Knight says, "Thing's _will _change Kendall." He, Kendall, and Logan slowly move to sitting positions. "I can promise you that."

Kendall didn't want to cry again. Not in front of his father. To be completely honest, Kendall wasn't even sure is he had any tears left. "I-I just wish...I really just..."

"I know your world is beginning to feel as if it could collapse at any moment." Mr. Knight closed his eyes for a brief second. "We are going to arrest Griffin, and while that may not fix the scars he's left, I know _you'll _find away to heal those scars."

Mr. Knight rises to his feet again. He solemnly nods his goodbye to Logan, and turns to face Kendall once more. "After you two get around to explaining everything, please tell Challen and Katie I miss them."

Kendall shakily nods his head. He watches as his father walks away. He keeps watching until Mr. Knight is merely a speck swallowed by the darkness. Although they only spoke with each other for a few minutes, Kendall feels a spark of hope lift his spirit.

Kendall shivered when a harsh breeze whips by. "W-we should go inside now."

Logan nodded in agreement and helped Kendall up. The brunette walked a foot or two ahead. "So, would you like to tell them when we get back, or tomorrow morning?"

Kendall thinks for a moment. "Tomorrow morning."

Logan continued walking. "Okay, tomorrow morning it is."

* * *

As they enter the elevator; Kendall asks, "Do really think I can fix it?"

"By that you mean..."

"What my dad said about me being the one who would heal the scars left behind."

Logan's dark brown gaze flickers. "Why do you think he said that?"

"I don't know." Kendall focuses on the floor. "Maybe because he's like everyone else...they all expect me to be flawless and perfect...I'm only human; I can't do everything!"

"You're wrong," Logan said quietly. "I get that no one is perfect, but you're a leader. You're reckless, impulsive, and strong-headed, but that's what makes you Kendall."

Kendall blinked. His voice is barley audible, "You really think that?"  
"Not just me; everyone does."

The elevator opens and they exit. When they reach 2J, Kendall said confidently, "I want to tell them now."

"Are you sure?"

Kendall takes a shakey breath. "Yes. I'm sure."

Logan says nothing more, and opens the door...

* * *

It is 12:30. Kendall still lies awake in bed. He is sure the others are awake as well. But who would after receiving news like that? Cautiously, Kendall gets out of bed. He grabs his guitar and limps out to the porch of the apartment. He sat in one of the chairs looking out at the pool, and beings to strum.

Singing always calmed him down.

"_I was only lookin' for the shortcut home_

_But it's complicated_

_So complicated..._

_Somewhere in this city is a road I know_

_Where we could make it_

_Maybe there's no making it now..._

_To long we've been denyin'_

_Now we're both tired of tryin'_

_We hit a wall, and we can't get over it _

_Nothing left to relive_

_It's water under the bridge _

_You said it, I get it_

_I guess it is what it is_..."

When Kendall finishes the song; he stared out into the starry night sky. "I can do this..." He tells himself quietly.

Kendall's gaze travels to the pool where the full moon is reflecting a clear white. The light seems to shine on its own. It shines for everyone in the sky and for everyone on earth. That must be a lot of work for one moon.

Kendall can easily relate. Before surrendering himself to sleep; Kendall whispers to the distant planet, "You won't stop shining, so I will continue to care for my friends and family...it is what it is, and we have to learn to accept it...I have to learn to accept that heal them or not; what has happened in the past month will never me erased."

Kendall knew it would take ten times as much to put everything back together than it did to pull it all apart. But he would never give up.

He would not let them down.

He wouldn't let his father down.

* * *

Until the day Griffin was caught; until that faithful day would come; Kendall would continue to heal his friends and family who suffered through the hectic mess their lives became.

They were still not safe in LA.

So they returned to Minnesota. To the one place they could truly call home. And even without saying it, whether Griffin would be caught or not, Big Time Rush was no more.

But perhaps it was better this way.

James was the only one who really wanted to be in a band.

They would miss it though. Being in a band. There would be those days when Kendall would feel a burning regret for leaving LA, while on others, he'd be 100% positive it was the right choice.

Either way, there was no changing it.

No changing the decisions made.

It is what it is.

The End.

* * *

**YA! Finally finished! Sorry if the ending was bad! **

**So, now I'd like to give shout-outs to my readers:**

_**MusicLover001**_** – thank you for being the first person ever to review this story!**

_**Child who is cool- **_**thanks for the positive feed-back!**

_**WMHSCheerioBrittany- **_**thnxs so much for reviewing, it means a lot!**

_**Dee- **_**thnx 4 reviewing!**

_**TealMoose- **_**I'm glad you enjoyed the story, thnk u for (the sometimes very long) reviews!**

_**OneDayRobotsWillCrycs – **_**thank you, looks like your guess was right (lol)!**

_**XLaurelCullenxx- **_**thanks for taking the time to review so many chapters!**

_**BTRlover98- **_**If it wasn't for you, I would have gave up on this story, thanks again!**

_**YummyChocolate17- **_**And to you too; I would have giving up; thnk u! **

_**Sealed With Ink- **_**all of your many reviews were awesome, thnx!**

_**BigTimeFan13- **_**glad u liked it; thnx!**

_**Love will Come- **_**lol, thank you! **

**Wow that's a lot of 'thank yous!'**

**Well, thanks again to you all for reading! **


End file.
